


Сборник

by Babak



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Relationship(s), Suicide, no beta we die like men, Сборник моих давних текстов по драгонаге
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Сборник моих текстов из текстового аска по Dragon Age, когда я отвечал за Думата и Лиандру Хоук.
Relationships: Dumat/Leandra Hawke/Malcolm Hawke, Dumat/Zazikele, Leandra Hawke/Malcolm Hawke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Лиандра

**Author's Note:**

> Начну с приветственного текста за Лиандру.

Один из многочисленных балов в Крепости Наместника, повсюду сияют яркие огни, а знать в невероятной красоты костюмах мягко вальсирует по залу. Дочь великого рода Амеллов, который утратил свое положение, но вновь возродился благодаря одному из своих сыновей, Леандра Хоук, мягко улыбалась людям вокруг. Вокруг этой прелестной женщины будто была аура уюта, но в то же время она казалась настоящей светской львицей. Она была уже не молода, но все так же прекрасна, а в ее жилах текла кровь древнего рода, что, не смотря ни на что, все еще делало ее завидной партией. Мужчины, не смотря на ее прошлое, продолжали попытки ухаживаний, но все были мягко отвергнуты. Особенное уважение она вызывала, стоило узнать о том, что эта женщина родила и воспитала трех прекрасный детей, сбежав с отступником в Ферелден.  
Истинная дворянка, Леандра чувствовала себя при дворе как дома, умея вести беседы и привлекая своим спокойствием и некой мудростью. От толпы молодых отпрысков великих семей, молодой человек приблизился к попивающей антиванское вино женщине. Она мягко улыбнулась ему и спросила:  
\- Чем я могу помочь вам, молодой человек? - ее голос был глубоким и чарующим, будто журчание ручейка. Она аккуратно подала ему руку для поцелуя. Наверняка, в немного диком Ферелдене таких много. Возможно, вот в чем весь секрет?...  
\- Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов, - юноша поклонился ей и поцеловал протянутую прекрасную руку, лишённую любой старческой дряблости или хотя бы намека на то, что эта женщина возилась когда-то с огородом. Монна Хоук дружелюбно улыбнулась и кивнула. Нечасто она встречает столь хорошо воспитанную молодежь, которая хочет узнать больше от такой старухи, как она.  
\- Надеюсь, я смогу вам чем-то помочь, молодой человек, - Леандра приглашающе показала на кресло рядом и вопрошающе посмотрела на юношу, ожидая вопросов. Она была рада ответить на них. Хорошая компания это всегда приятно, к тому же бал лишь начался, у них есть много времени.


	2. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветка за Думата

Тень. Сколь многое заключено в этом небольшом слове. Всего четыре буквы, а сколько страха и восхищения оно вызывает у людей и нелюдей. Лишь гномы относятся к нему с пренебрежением — им не суждено увидеть Тень. Она таила в себе множество тайн и загадок, скрывала в своих глубинах то, что должно быть навеки забыто.  
  
Для Фейнриэля Тень была чем-то новым, неизведанным. Но одновременно таким родным. Именно там он мог встретить духов, призраков, иногда даже людей.  
  
Тень менялась под напором его мыслей, изменялась ради него.  
  
Окружение вокруг дрогнуло, повинуясь силе сновидца, открывая новые места, недозволенные до этого. Маг хотел было уже направится дальше, как увидел одинокую фигуру. На фона зеленоватого пространства Тени она казалась темным пятном, прямо как Черный Город, что прямо сейчас висел где-то вдалеке, отталкивая самим своим видом. Стоило эльфу сделать шаг, как все будто замолчало, укутывая сновидца в кокон тишины. Ни единого звука — даже тихого шепота призраков.  
  
Фигура была одета в коричневого цвета балахон, видны были лишь черные как смоль волосы. Будто Бездна. Юноша рискнул сделать еще один шаг, напрочь забывая об осторожности, которую постоянно пытался вбить ему в голову учитель. Все вокруг пошло волнами, приобретая вид одного из храмов Тевинтера. Храма поклонения Дракону Тишины, Думату. Фейнриэль настороженно замер, ощущая дрожь страха, пробежавшую по спине. Фигура повернулась к нему лицом, от чего сердце эльфа застыло от страха. Губы незнакомца были зашиты черной нитью, а поперек шеи был ужасный шрам - казалось, он все еще кровоточит, хоть и выглядит довольно старым. Тело было скрыто под балахоном, а лицо было жестким и бледным, словно мел. Но эта бледность не была болезненной, казалось, что так и должно быть - такое лицо принадлежит правителю, которого свергнули с престола, предали самые близкие. Но он все еще жив, он готов забрать то, что принадлежит ему. Четко очерченный нос и скулы, немного впалые щеки, и черные глаза. Миндалевидные, с редкими ресницами - они затягивали, будто окунали в самую тьму.  
  
Незнакомец смотрел прямо на эльфа, ожидая пояснений, что привело его сюда. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на еще один шрам на щеке. Сколько же их всего?… Это проходил от левого глаза до самых губ, уже заживший, но от того не менее ужасный. Голос сновидца дрожал:  
  
— К-кто вы? … — лишь после прозвучавшего вопроса парень осознал, как глупо спрашивать у немого. Он хотел было извиниться, не смотря на весь свой страх, но брюнет лишь улыбнулся уголкам губ. Он не выглядел злым, скорее просто уставшим и даже немного изможденным. Но сила проскальзывала в каждой детали, каждом взгляде. Сила затаенная, не видимая глазам простого смертного. А затем в воздухе будто сами собой начали появляться буквы:  
  
— «Мое имя — Думат, кого вы, смертные, еще называете Драконом Тишины.» — он бросил взгляд на статую позади себя, указывая. — «Что привело тебя ко мне, дитя снов? Давно уже смертные не тревожили мой покой. Тебе не следует заходить так далеко — даже духи боятся искать границы Тени.» — буквы светились мягким желтым цветом, ожидая, пока их прочтут. Эльф восхищенно замер, во все глаза рассматривая Древнего Бога. Он никогда бы не подумал, что тот, кто научил людей магии крови, может выглядеть и вести себя… так. Юноша судорожно вздохнул и поклонился. Конечно, это не его боги, и даже не Создатель, но древних существ нужно чтить, чего бы они не сделали. В любом случае, кто он, смертный, перед Древним Богом. Но Думат остановил его взмахом руки — такой же бледной, как и лицо, а на ней — невероятно старые шрамы. Будто… цепи. Но что могло удерживать столь могущественное существо?...  
  
— «Не надо, дитя. Время преклонения мне и моим братьям давно ушло в небытие, оставшись лишь в полуразрушенных храмах на окраине мира. Всё, рано или поздно, уходит, оставляя после себя лишь прах. Нет нужды преклонять колени передо мной. Поднимись, дитя, и ответь на мой вопрос.» — и бледная конечность вновь скрылась за полами  
балахона. Конечно же, Думат не стыдился их — проживший так много и увидевший столь многое, вряд ли он может испытывать стыд. Если есть шрамы — значит ты выжил. Зубами цеплялся за свою жизнь, царапался, творил непотребные для кого-угодно заклинания. Но выжил ведь. И не имеет значения, какой ценой.  
  
Эльф поднялся на ноги и сглотнул:  
  
— Я не искал вас, Дракон Тишины. Я лишь ходил, изучая это место, — сновидец шагнул ближе, осматриваясь вокруг. Вполне возможно, что сейчас этот храм разрушен, или же потерян — там, в реальном мире. Огромное количество золота и других драгоценностей. И все в честь Думата - такое чувство, что статуя Бога-Дракона состояла полностью из золота. Существует вероятность, что это прошлый вид храма, запечатленный в Тени. А на самом деле сейчас там руины, что не рискует посетить ни одна душа. Древний Бог задумчиво кивнул:  
  
— «Достойная цель, юный сновидец. Но сейчас тебе лучше вернуться — каждый сон, рано или поздно, должен заканчиваться.» — Фейнриэль сделал шаг вперед, судорожно сжимая ткань простой рубашки. Как много тайн хранит в себе этот неприметный и незаметный для простых гостей Тени карман?… Словно один из бесчисленных закоулков огромного города, что манит и зовет к своему центру, самым известным улицам. Но стоит лишь заглянуть в неприметные коридоры, увидеть чуть больше, чем другие — и ты получишь то, о чем и мечтать не смел.  
  
— Я… — он замялся. — Я могу еще вернуться? Задать вам несколько вопросов? — уголки зашитых губ приподнялись, и Думат кивнул, наблюдая как юноша медленно тает, возвращаясь за Завесу. Ему всегда нравилось учить юные расы, а Тень наверняка позволит показать ребенку много того, что скрывает в себе и своей сути.  
  
Тень вновь пошла рябью, пряча в своих глубинах Древнего Бога, что познал больше, чем следует. Защищая от глаз самого Создателя.


	3. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каково иметь детей (или ребёнка, если только Бетани) магов?  
> С кем из детей было проще всего, а за кем надо было постоянно присматривать?

\- Каково это, иметь детей-магов? – юноша заинтересованно подался вперед, ожидая ответа. – И за кем из детей вам вообще было сложнее всего присматривать? Понимаю, это может быть личным… - он немного замялся и удивленно посмотрел на Лиандру, когда услышал звонкий смех, словно перезвон тысячи колокольчиков. Женщина ласково улыбнулась и отпила вина из бокала:  
\- Что вы, этот вопрос намного безобиднее, чем я представляла, и ответ на него будет еще веселее. – в ее глазах прыгали и искрились смешинки, зачаровывая взор. – Не забывайте, что кроме детей, у меня еще муж был магом, и вытворить он мог что угодно, - она мягко пожурила парня и устремила нежный материнский взгляд на танцующие парочки, что кружили туда-сюда.  
\- Прошу меня простить, - неловко промямлил молодой человек.  
\- Да что там, - она весело махнула рукой. – Мало кто думает о том, что взрослый, состоявшийся маг, которому постоянно приходилось скрываться, создавал игрушки из льда. – она сдавленно хихикнула, вспоминая такие родные и семейные моменты, когда дети возмущенно кричали на отца, что их игрушка растаяла. Хоук лишь делал серьезный вид и говорил, что в этом мире рано или поздно исчезает, тает в тумане времен. Дети удивленно замирали, зачарованные громкими словами родителя, и больше не спрашивали об игрушках.  
\- Магия на такое способна?... – одними губами прошептал юноша, во все глаза рассматривая женщину перед ним. – Но вы так и не ответили про детей, - смущенно напомнила он.  
\- И до них дойдем, - кивнула монна Хоук. – Гаррет всегда, не смотря на большой магический потенциал, хорошо себя контролировал. Разве что один раз случайно поджег сарай, - она пожала плечами. В тот момент она плакала, надеясь на то, что огонь не зацепил ее ребенка, но он, слава Создателю, вышел оттуда живой и невредимый. По сравнению с этим последующие рассказы жителям Лотеринга того стоило, даже если ей пришлось врать. В конце концов, она точно знала, кто из соседей и сам успешно скрывающийся маг. Однажды они даже приютили сбежавшего из Круга Магов парнишку. Он был красивым, блондинистым, а еще почти весь день носился за их черным котом. Имя точно начиналось на «А»….  
\- Монна Хоук? – мягко позвал ее юноша, видя, что женщина задумалась о своем.  
\- А? – Лиандра немного вздрогнула, но тут же понимающе улыбнулась и продолжила. – Прости старушку, я иногда теряю нить разговора. Так вот, Гаррет, - ее губ коснулась нежная улыбка. – С ним было сложно, но не так, как с близнецами. Он всегда лез во всякие авантюры, но почти всегда был осторожен и не выдавал себя никоим образом. Первое время мне постоянно приходилось смотреть, чтобы он не попался. Честно говоря, в один момент я уже устала его отговаривать, так что просила хотя бы не втягивать в это младших. В конце концов, он и сам готов был за них стать горой, - ах, ее храбрый, храбрый Гаррет. Хоук вздохнула – сейчас ее старший сын казался таким уставшим, особенно после смерти сестры и ухода Карвера в храмовники. Он всеми силами старался их защитить, но даже Защитник не мог управиться со всем самостоятельно.  
\- Прошу прощения, если мой вопрос нагоняет на вас тоску, - аккуратно извинился молодой дворянин.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Как это не иронично, но детей-магов иметь довольно интересно, - вокруг ее глаз появились морщинки. – Главное, чтобы они не выдали себя храмовникам. В остальном, замороженная вода в ванне и подпаленный сарай, это неоценимый жизненный опыт, - она рассмеялась. – После этого начинаешь понимать, что всё познается в сравнении, а сломанный забор – всего лишь небольшая неприятность, не более.  
\- А близнецы? – заинтересованно спросил юноша. Сколько же всего знает эта женщина?... Восхищение в нем росло с каждым ее словом – столько всего пережить, увидеть, и стать такой.  
\- Бетани всегда была такой послушной девочкой, - в глубине ее глаз появилась печаль и горькая тоска по умершему ребенку. – Была рядом со мной, не выдавала свою магию ничем, даже самым малейшим движением рук, а еще была такой доброй, такой понимающей… - женщина смахнула рукой выступившую влагу с глаз, и улыбнулась молодому дворянину. – Если бы она была жива, я уверена, вы бы ей понравились. – юноша невольно залился румянце – не сказать, чтобы он был против. Но вот как повернулась судьба, ему никогда не увидеть той, о ком эта женщина говорит с такой нежностью.  
\- А вот Карвер, хоть и не маг, вечно лез в драки, - неожиданно фыркнула Лиандра. – Не знаю, завидовал ли он Гаррету и Бетани, но он постоянно лез куда-то со своим мечом. А в конце дня мне Гаррет притаскивал его за шкирку домой, всего в царапинах и ссадинах, - отпрыску древнего дворянского рода было невероятно сложно предста


	4. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему именно Лотеринг?

\- Возможно, это прозвучит странно, - юноша замялся, аккуратно забирая у проходящего мимо эльфа бокал с белым вином. – Но почему именно Лотеринг? Есть довольно много селений, в которых просто прижиться. Почему именно Ферелден и именно Лотеринг? – женщина пожала плечами, вспоминая те моменты, когда она убегала из дома, когда от нее отреклись собственные родители. Хотя они предлагали выбор, она решила остаться с тем, кого любила и любит всем сердцем.  
\- Мой муж родом из Ферелдена – как бы то ни было, но он хотел вновь увидеть родную землю. Как и я скучала по Вольной Марке, - Лиандра улыбнулась, рассматривая отблески огня в вине, напоминающие такие же всполохи огненной стихии в руках Малькольма. – К тому же, мы не сразу добрались до Лотеринга. Сначала мы поселились в небольшой деревушке близь Амарантайна, но, когда Бетани случайно использовала магию – нам пришлось в спешке уехать. – Хоук вздохнула. – Именно тогда мы узнали, что наша малышка владеет магий, но я не сильно жалею о том побеге. В конце концов, в Лотеринге оказалось гораздо лучше.  
\- Как вы жили, чем зарабатывали на жизнь? – вырвалось у молодого аристократа. Наследница Амеллов уж никак не выглядела как та, что копалась в огороде или шила платья.  
\- Близь Амарантайна Малькольм нанялся в батраки, а у меня всегда были хорошие навыки рукоделия – я штопала одежду, – женщина тихо рассмеялась, вспоминая их первые неловкие дни в их деревне, когда они со страхом ожидали, что их будут искать, разлучат. Но дни шли, никто не приходил, и лишь некоторые жители удивленно на них смотрели, когда они, на секунду забываясь о своем положении, начинали говорить, как раньше. Вежливо, как принято в высшем обществе. А потом родился Гаррет и молодожены были вне себя от радости.  
\- А в Лотеринге я занялась огородом, - монна Хоук отстраненно оглядела свои руки, усмехаясь. – Мы вместе, точнее – Малькольму пришлось многому научиться ради этого. Гаррет уже подрос и помогал нам, а близнецы пытались, но не то чтобы у них хорошо получалось. Все же, они были еще совсем маленькими. Я могла бы вам показать шрамы, но не могу их найти. Кажется, один маг мне их исцелил недавно, но я ведь никого не просила… - она лишь махнула рукой. – Ну да не важно, мы сейчас говорим о другом. Удовлетворила ли я ваше любопытство? Признаться, этого я не ожидала. В Лотеринго было тихо и спокойно, я там была счастлива. Нужна ли еще какая-то причина для того, чтобы там быть? К тому же, соседи нам нравились.  
\- Спасибо за ваш ответ, госпожа, - юноша кивнул, учтиво смотря на женщину. – Но это еще далеко не конец.  
\- Искренне на это надеюсь, - хихикнула Лиандра, подзывая официанта ради еще одного бокала вина.


	5. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как насчет Соулмейт!AU?  
> Тяжело ли было проститься с Малкольмом? Какими были ваши последние дни вместе?
> 
> Обожаю его

Аристократы всегда относились к самому факту существования соулмейтов скептически. Это считалось развлечением черни, а не прекрасных дворян Киркволла, что должны следовать древним традициям и продолжать род.  
  
Лиандра Амелл восхищалась рассказами о соулмейтах, что находили друг друга даже сквозь время – книг об этом всегда хватало, пусть родители и не одобряли увлечение дочери. Но поделать они ничего не могли, а имя – Малькольм, сияло на ее предплечье ярко-алым цветом, цветом огня. В такие моменты Аристид вздыхал сам, смотря на собственный бок, на котором черными витиеватыми буквами было выведено «Карвер». Амелл был знаком с тем самым храмовником, но в то же время был искренне привязан к жене, которую, не смотря ни на что, любил. Глаза храмовника каждый раз смотрели на Лорда с тоской и мольбой, но мужчины не могли ничего себе позволить.  
На теле его жены, аккурат на спине, вились зеленые, словно лоза, буквы: «Атенриль». Аристид не был уверен, кто это, но имя казалось эльфийским. Кто знает… В любом случае, они слишком связаны обязательствами для того, чтобы хотя бы увидеться со своими соулмейтами. На левом бедре Гамлета было выведено «Траск», и Лорд не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто это. Да и не сказать, чтобы его младший сын хоть немного интересовался этим.  
  
А вот старшая дочь грезила этим Малькольмом, с нетерпением ожидая, когда они встретятся.  
  
Встретились.  
  
Девушка светилась с самого момента встречи, постоянно бегала на тайные свидания с ним, с тем самым. Малькольм был не менее восхищен ею, он готов был носить Лиандру на руках всю жизнь. Хотя бы так благодарить Создателя, что он послала ему столь прекрасного, великолепного соулмейта. Конечно же, это не могло длиться вечно, будущая Хоук забеременнела, и он решил действовать. Много препятствий было на их пути, но вот, все прошло, они справились.  
  
Тихие и спокойные семь лет в Лотеринге стали для семейной пары раем, будто сам Создатель вместе с Андрасте благоволят им, позволяют быть счастливыми. Их старший сын родился магом, а на крепком плече было истинно писательским почерком выведено «Варрик». У Бетани, названной в честь бабушки, «Изабелла». А вот на шее Карвера, почти что на голове, словно цветы, распускалось «Мерриль». Лиандра была истинно счастлива, это был лучший период в ее жизни. А потом Малькольм заболел.  
  
Это было больно, словно что-то твое забирают у тебя, хотя ты всегда думал, что оно принадлежит только тебе. Никакой физической боли, лишь боль моральная, страшная, словно ураган. Страх за жизнь возлюбленного забирал все силы, не давал даже уснуть или забыться. Малькольм потух быстро, буквально за несколько дней, даже не смотря на то, что Бетани использовала магию – ничего не помогало. Последний день был самым худшим, он истощил Лиандру на несколько лет вперед. Хоук уже не бился в лихорадке, он лишь лежал на кровати и поверхностно дышал. Гаррет и близнецы умоляли ее отойти ненадолго, отдохнуть, но она была непоколебима.  
  
Его последние часы она провела у постели мага, держа его за руку и умоляя бороться, за детей, за их любовь. Часть ее сердца медленно умирала вместе с ним, безвозвратно и неизбежно. Слезы уже даже не катились по лицу, их просто не осталось. Лишь на секунду перед смертью он очнулся, и улыбнулся как раньше, будто всего этого не было, во весь рот. Секунда. И его глаза закатываются, а тело обмякает. Безутешная Лиандра еще несколько часов молча плакала рядом с его телом, а потом вышла из комнаты, позволяя детям попрощаться. И легла в кровать, мечтая больше не просыпаться, только не без него.


	6. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хоть раз ты жалела о том, что осталась с Малкольмом?  
> Лиандра, а, собственно, как жизнь молодая у тебя сейчас протекает?

\- Возможно, это слишком личный вопрос… - паренек сглотнул. – Но жалели ли вы хоть раз о том, что остались с Малькольмом? – дворянин неловко отвернулся, подбирая замысоватое пирожное с подноса официанта.

\- Нет, - четко ответила Лиандра, ни секунду не сомневаясь, заставляя юношу вздрогнуть. Слишком уверенный, стальной голос. Такой не ожидаешь услышать от монны Хоук, что по виду кажется божьим одуванчиком. В этой женщине определенно есть стержень. – Это был мой выбор, я любила Малькольма, и люблю до сих пор. – в ее глазах сверкнула боль потери, что жива до сих пор, не смотря на то, что маг умер уже довольно давно. – Мы сами строим свою жизнь, юноша, и все зависит лишь от нашего собственного выбора. – на прикрыла глаза, отпивая вина, и пронзительно взглянула в глаза аристократу. Его пробила дрожь, так что он мог лишь пристыженно кивнуть, обдумывая слова женщины.

\- Я пр- - парня буквально на полуслове оборвал мужчина лет пятидесяти, что бесцеремонно сел на кресло справа от Лиандры, вальяжно закидывая ногу на ногу, и откровенно рассматривая женщину. Хоук привычно натянула вежливую улыбку – насстоящая леди не показывает, что думает о собеседнике. Так всегда говорила мать, и так всегда Лиандра говорила Бетани. «Твое лицо – лучший информатор для твоих врагов. Будь всегда учтива, и сможешь выжить везде.» …но не на поле боя с порождениями тьмы, как оказалось. Воспоминания о смерти дочери жгли раскаленной кочергой по сердцу, но нужно идти дальше. Жить. Ради тех, кто ушел. И Хоук шла, в конце концов став той, кем она есть сейчас. Но раны просто так не заживают – особенно такие.

\- Добрый вечер, монна Хоук, - кажется, его зовут Ухей. Дворянин слышал о нем – тот еще лавелас. Его сын уже занял пост главы рода, так что он сам мог жить в свое удовольствие – на смотря на внешнюю легкомысленность, он был невероятно умен. А женщины были для него лучшим развлечением. – А как у вас, собственно, жизнь молодая протекает? – немного вздрогнув от слащавого голоса, юноша быстро раскланялся, с опаской поглядывая на Лиандру. Но женщина лишь улыбнулась ему и кивнула.

\- Вполне неплохо, спасибо, - повернулась она к Ухею, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. Мужчина жадно следил за ее движениями, уже не в первый раз делая намеки на более близкое общение. Но он был интересен Хоук разве что как занимательный собеседник – во всяком случае, когда не строил из себя не пойми кого.


	7. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонаж и дракон.

Шелест травы отдается легким шепотом за окном, от чего Лиандра мечтает раскинуться на ней прямо как в детстве, когда быть леди казалось так легко и правильно, когда ты еще не думала, что из-за этого тебе придется пожертвовать столь многими радостями жизни. Теперь нельзя бегать, лазать по деревьям, стрелять из лука. Отныне - лишь платья, что скорее сковывают тебя, чем украшают, отныне вся ты должна принадлежать лишь одному. Гийом Де Копьи не был плохим человеком или воином, нет. Он был лощеным аристократом, что не знал и не видел прелести ловли рыбы или же скаку на коне. Это не делало его плохим, но так же и прелести не добавляло.  
  
Просто он иной, он не вырос среди лесов и рек, он не знал, каково просыпаться от первых лучей солнца, что нагло лезут в глаза, не зная жалости. А вот юная Амелл знала - знала и скучала, как юная кобылка, что запрягли в стойло, а она до сих пор скучает по бескрайним просторам полей, по вкусу неспелых яблок. Но Лиандра сильная, Лиандра - леди всегда и везде, она не позволит себе слабостей. Быть принцессой - значит иметь обязательства, значит своей красотой и манерами представлять все королевство. Даже если тебе трудно дышать от запаха собственных приторных духов, даже если ноги болят от слишком неудобных туфель.  
  
Гамлет подобным не задумывался - ее муж станет королем, а он будет лишь жить на деньги королевства как меньший сын, ни о чем не думая. Младший брат никогда не любил осложнять, потому просто жил, как было, вскоре заработав репутации раздолбая, но родители не могли ничего поделать. Потому что Гамлет знает - стоит сестре появится на балу, на людях, ласково улыбнуться, и всё сразу забывают о неприметном и сером парне, обращая всё внимание на прекрасную принцессу. Идеальную.  
  
Лиандра не сразу такой стала, и все же принять свою судьбу смогла - насстоящие леди живут как им предписано, живут жизнью куклы в игрушечном домике. Такие же красивые, и такие же безвольные. Но Амелл сильная, пусть и не будет перечить выбранному жениху - девушка примет эту роль, примет как то, что было предначертано ей с рождения. Потому что Лиандра сильная, и примет свою судьбу. Примет со всей гордостью и ответственностью - потому что сбегать она не привыкла. Амеллы не сбегают с поле боя, Амеллы смело принимают свою участь, оставаясь непобежденными внутри.  
  
Лиандра прикрыла окно, готовясь ко сну. Девушка редко когда позволяла себе подобные мысли, давно уже она забыла то чувство свободы, что словно крылья позволяло летать, бегать по бесконечным просторам лесов, что, казалось, закрывают собой само небо. Думать об этом означало признать, что это не то, чего она хотела, не то, что снилось во снах и что кружило голову. Так надо, а значит так будет. Лиандра не любила - может, была слишком молода, а может это не удел прекрасных принцесс. Не чувствовала она никогда в жизни этого чувства, что так воспевали в балладах своих барды, о чем так горяче шептались румяные девицы.  
  
Может, именно поэтому она не шла против судьбы, не противилась своему предназначению - лишь красивая кукла. Юная Амелл прикрыла глаза, проваливаясь в глубокий сон без сновидений - она уже давно не видела снов.  
  
***  
  
Лиандра выходит на прогулку в окружении двух служанок, что с двух сторон окружают ее, стерегут каждый шаг, чтобы не испачкала платье, не поранилась, не заболела… А принцессе только и хочется, что снять эти жутко тесные туфли, пройтись голыми ногами по свежей весенней траве, да даже если в этом платье. Насстоящая леди может бегать даже в платье. А еще насстоящая леди может выглядеть изысканно даже в навозе и саже, как говорила ее гувернантка. И Лиандра знала, что это правда, что манеры не скроешь, а прямой взгляд мягких глаз ни с чем не спутаешь.  
  
Девушка смотрит на посаженный отцом персик, когда ей было только пять, и мягко выбирается из рук девушек, сжимая ткань платья. Свобода рвано дышала в лицо, словно дикий зверь, не рассказывая сказок, но обещая жизнь. Насстоящую жизнь. Рваное дыхание щекотало чувствительную кожу, а все тело будто напряглось. Напряглось перед прыжком в неизвестность.  
  
\- Принесите плед и корзинки с едой. Устроим пикник, - ее голос спокоен и учтив, как полагается насстоящей принцессе, она говорит тихо, но мягко и успокаивающе. Бетанни говорит, что из нее выйдет отличная мать, чуткая и добрая, а Лиандра лишь смеется, понимая, что детей от Гийома не желает. Они… они ведь не смогут узнать то, что узнала она. Запах жареной на костре рыбы, вкус диких ягод… У них не будет даже шанса.  
  
Служанки послушно удаляются в сторону замка, спеша исполнить поручение. А Лиандра, подождав несколько минут, четкими движениями снимает туфли, избавляясь от назойливой преграды между ней и мягкой травой, а следом за ними слетает и стесняющая движения часть платья, оставляя девушку в одном лишь шелковом белом платье. Лиандра стягивая волосы лентой, проверяя, удобно ли будет. Кто-то назовет это безрассудством, но она лишь отмахнется. Через месяц - свадьба, и больше шансов у нее не будет, финальный выбор. Либо Гийом Ди Копьи, либо же неизвестность лесов. Она умеет выживать в лесу, а адаптироваться всегда успеет. Главное - решится, а остальное - лишь дополнения. Пропитание она найдет, а дальше как пойдет. Главное, что не будет больше приторных духов, не будет никаких ухажеров и дежурных улыбок. Леди можно оставаться даже в чаще леса.  
  
Лиандра срывается с места, лавируя среди веток деревьев и кустов, ступни с непривычки колет, а мышцы натруженно гудят. Ничего, привыкнут, со смешком думает юная принцесса. А потом видит краем глаза огромную тень, что пролетает мимо, но не останавливаться. Нет, остановиться сейчас - значит сдаться, а она знает - за ней погонятся служанки, родители, брат. И плевать, что там летит вдалеке. Не сейчас, когда ветер хлыстает по лицу, дыхание сбивается от долгожданного момента свободы, а ноги чувствуют землю. Но все прекращается так же стремительно, как и началось - Лиандру что-то подхватывает в цепкие когти, отрывая от столь любимой земли, выбивая дыхание из лёгких, из-за чего Амелл через силу заставляет себя дышать.  
  
Принцесса поднимает голову, и видит прямо над собой красного дракона, а его крылья - словно огромные паруса, от чего дыхание перехватывает уже от восторга. Она знает, что должна бояться, знает, что драконы любят принцесс. Но восторг столь могучим существом затапливает сознание, пусть ее убьют потом, но сейчас - это прекраснейшее, что она видела в своей жизни.  
  
Лиандра разглядывала это существо будто вечность, он казался властителем всего мира, древним как сама природа, а потом полет неожиданно прекратился. Дракон бережно опустил ее на каменный пол пещеры, в некоторых местах ее платье оказывается порвато, но ничего откровенного оно не показывает, потому принцесса неловко встает на ноги, разглядывая существо. А дракон с интересом осматривает ее, наклонив голову на бок. Морда его вся в рогах и зазубринах, изысканных рисунках на драконьей коже, что словно пылают золотом на свету. Она не чувствует угрозы, лишь любопытство, поэтому делает реверанс, словно она вновь на балу в королевском дворце, и приветствует короля соседнего королевства:  
  
\- Добрый день, мое имя - Лиандра Амелл, - ее голос, словно журчание маленького ручейка, плавно разливается по пещере, заставляя дракона нервно дёрнуть лапой, но принцесса даже не вздрагивает. Не к чему это, она знает как вести себя с животными. - Что вам понадобилось от меня, сударь? - она выпрямляется, складывая руки в замок на уровне живота, терпеливо ожидая реакции. Только сейчас она замечает, что места, где находились когти, немного саднят, но сейчас эта боль на грани сознания не имеет значения.  
  
Дракон ничего не отвечает, хотя это и не удивительно - даже если он имеет сознание, вряд ли может говорить. Лишь приближает голову к принцессе почти что вплотную, выдыхая ноздрями раскалённый воздух. Девушка не позволяет себе вздрагивать, смотря на существо спокойно и вопрошающе. А дракон лишь издает похожий на смешок звук, и, распахнув огромные крылья, взлетает вверх, оставляя Лиандру одну в этой пещере. Принцесса вздрагивает, позволяя себе медленно осесть на землю, судорожно выдыхая воздух.  
  
Ее не убили - это уже было победой. Она встает на дрожащие ноги, и подходит к обрыву - выхода отсюда не было, разве что падать с огромной высоты, и разбиться насмерть. Она передергнула плечами - такие мысли совсем не радовали, так что Лиандра отошла подальше, разглядывая стены. В углу была небольшая кучка еды в виде фруктов и солонины, а с другой стороны находилось даже некое подобие лежанки.  
  
Девушка наклонила голову на бок, удивленно смотря на эту картину, откровенно недоумевая: зачем дракону все это? Или же она не первая его жертва, что находится тут?  
  
Но спать хотелось неимоверно, а тело после такого непривычного выброса адреналина молило об отдыхе. Лиандра потерла руками глаза, вздыхая. Утро вечера мудренее, даже если сейчас день. Принцесса легла на лежанку, заворачиваясь в легкое одеяло, и прикрывая глаза. На удивление, сегодня ей снился сон - о мальчике, что когда-то давно попросил ее руки. Кажется, ей тогда было пять, и вряд ли он был старше. У него были такие красивые глаза…  
  
***  
  
Проснулась принцесса сама, в пещере по-прежнему никого не было. Лиандра позавтракала фруктами, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. В любой момент мог прилететь дракон, а она не имела не малейшего понятия, зачем он ее сюда забрал, и что хочет сделать. Кроме кровати и еды она нашла тут еще и немного книг по магии, но они все были написаны на незнакомом ей языке, а если она и могла что-то разобрать - описания магии всегда были слишком уж сложными.  
  
Остальное время она провела свесив ноги над обрывом, разглядывая местность вокруг. Довольно далеко от дома, тут ее уж точно не станут искать. Во всем есть свои плюсы. Вдалеке появилось пятно, что заставило Лиандру подняться, отходя дальше под каменные своды. В лицо спустя несколько секунд ударил горячий поток воздуха, и вот перед ней вновь предстал царь небес, а в когтях у него - небольшой сундук. Лиандра складывает руки в замок на животе, приветственно кивая животному, слегка улыбаясь.  
  
Дракон ставит сундук прям перед ней, оставаясь на месте и смотря с интересом. Лиандра вновь чувствует себя куклой в игрушечном домике, но поднимает крышку, с удивлением разглядывая разные платья и банные принадлежности. Только где тут мыться?…  
  
\- Благодарю вас, - она старается улыбнуться как можно более искренно, но внутри все сворачивается от невольной обиды. Снова лишь красивая игрушка. Зверь будто улавливает ее настроение, потому виновато опускает голову. "Он хотел мне угодить", - внезапно осеняет принцессу, и она осторожно подходит ближе, по-доброму хихикая. Жест дракона был слишком милым, чтобы злиться. В конце концов, сейчас на ней и в самом деле очень неопрятное платье, его можно понять. Дракон вновь неловко дергает лапой, и ложится мордой на каменный пол пещеру, прикрывая глаза. Девушка осторожно гладит один из бесчисленных рогов, тут же отходя назад к сундуку.  
  
Дракон фыркает, выдавая небольшое облачко дыма, заставляя Лиандра тихо рассмеяться - как ребенок. После более внимательного ознакомления, в сундуке все же были довольно полезные вещи. Взглянув на сопящего дракона, принцесса решила и сама лечь спать - не переодеваться же при нем. А позже можно будет придумать и какую-нибудь штору.  
  
***  
  
На утро дракона в пещере уж не было, что позволило девушке переодеться в легкое платье лилового цвета. Делать было нечего, и Лиандра вновь села перед обрывом, свешивая ноги, и раздумывая, можно ли как-то добраться в эту пещеру без крыльев. Словно в ответ на ее слова, в одной из стен с громким звуком появилась дыра. Девушка осторожно подошла ближе, вглядывась в появившейся проход, а по иную сторону стоял дракон, рядом с небольшим озером. Сзади существа тоже была небольшая дыра, видимо, так он и попал сюда.  
  
Лиандра заливается смехом, словно перезвон колокольчика, с улыбкой благодарит зверя, подходя ближе, и протягивая руку. Дракон с небольшой заминкой подходит ближе, утыкаясь в маленькую руку, потираясь твердой чешуей. Лиандра продолжает улыбаться, делая еще один шаг, обнимая горячую морду. Дракон застывает, будто прекрасная, невыносимо совершенная статуя, после чего опускается немного ниже, с благоговением смотря на принцессу.

Дальше их общение пошло намного лучше, пусть он и не могу говорить, она и так могла понять, что же от нее хочет дракон. Лиандра знала стоит ей лишь захотеть, попросить его - и она вновь будет там, внизу, среди бесконечных лесов. Но этого не хотелось, тут было лучше, уютнее. Не словно птица в клетке, а свободный человек, что волен сам выбирать свою судьбу. И после того инцидента с сундуком, она ни разу больше не чувствовала себя куклой. Нет, теперь все по-другом, теперь - лишь свобода, и огненный дракон, что становится с каждым днем все более дорогим существом.  
  
Иногда принцесса смотрит на пейзаж вдалеке, и думает о том, как там ее семья, ее королевство, но все же не может себе больше представить жизнь без дракона, вне этой пещеру, что потихоньку начинала обрастать всякими приятными сердцу деталями. Зверь с радостью приносил, если ей что-то надобилось, и вскоре дыру в пещеру с озером прикрывала аккуратная шторка, появился небольшой чайный столик. Лиандра иногда оглядывает пещеру, и понимает, что это - то, о чем она и мечтать не могла, возможно, даже лучше любых ее снов.  
  
Даже… принцесса даже начала чувствовать что-то особое по отношению к дракону, что-то, чего не чувствовала раньше никогда. И это окрыляло больше так любимой свободы, позволяло без конца радоваться каждому проведенному тут дню, в это ставшей уютной и родной пещере, рядом с немного неловким, но таким добрым драконом. Девушка не задавалась вопросом, почему она здесь - если задуматься над этим, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, а точной причины она все равно не узнает.  
  
В один из дней она попросила дракона достать ей нитку с иголками - нужно было зашить некоторве платья, пусть она и не была уверена, что столь огромное существо сможет достать столь крохотные вещи - но все же попытаться стоит. Она привычно уже сидела на краю, дожидаясь возвращения дракона, как тут неожиданно впереди появилась крохотная черная точка. Прошло несколько минут, и она узнала своего жениха, что заставило ее взволнованно подскочить, со страхом глядя на армию рыцарей за ним.  
  
\- Моя принцесса! - он остановился недалеко от отвесной скалы, гордо усмехаясь. - Я здесь, чтобы спасти вас от ужасного дракона, что посмел помешать нашей свадьбе! Его смерть будет быстрой! - в его голосе слышится насмешка, а Лиандру словно обухом по голове ударили. Девушка должна была догадаться, должна была знать, что этим все и кончиться... Но она не хотела думать об этом, и даже не задумывалась, что ее ищут. Слишком уж сладкой была свобода, слишком драгоценными были моменты с драконом, чтобы отказываться от этого хотя бы на секунду.  
  
Принцесса на дрожащих ногах подходит ближе, и говорит, стараясь придать своему голосу уверенности:  
  
\- Зачем убивать дракона, если его как раз сейчас нет? Отвезите же меня домой, мой принц, и мы наконец сыграем свадьбу! - она боится, боится до безумия, что они смогут убить его, откажут ей сейчас, и единственная ее любовь погибнет, даже не узнав, что… Глаза Амелл на секунду расширяются, когда она осознает, что это, вот оно, то, что так окрыляло - любовь. И дракон не знает об этом, она не сказала…  
  
Видно, что ее слова поколебали рыцаря, и спустя несколько минут, он торжественно кивает, вместе со слугами сооружая нечто вроде лестницы. И Лиандра спускается, успешно давя в себе слезы. Леди не выходят замуж по любви, так только в сказках бывает. И она обнимает жениха в ответ, слыша его радостные возгласы, на силу улыбаясь, хотя внутри хочется разрыдаться от обиды на мир, что показал, каково это - любить, и тут же отнял это, вновь предоставляя лишь долг перед своей страной. Она мечтает, чтобы дракон прилетел сейчас, и забрал ее далеко-далеко, где Ди Копьи никогда не сможет ее найти. Конечно, ей было жаль родителей, семью, и все же - они смогут, переживут это. А вот она без дракона…  
  
\- Отправляемся домой! - довольно кричит Гийом, сажая ее на свою лошадь, и пуская коня бодрой рысью, намереваясь оказаться в замке как можно скорее. Он и так слишком долго ждал такой желанной свадьбы и такой желанной невесты. Его люди торжественно поддерживают слава своего господина, будущего короля, восхищаясь им и его будущей супругой.  
  
А Лиандра смотрит в небо, все еще веря, что он прилетит, спасет ее, и они будут вместе…  
  
***  
  
Три дня перед свадьбой Лиандра провела словно в прострации, что доктора определили как переживания от случившегося. Зато благодаря этому ее не расспрашивали о том, как ее похитили, и как ей жилось с таким существом. Принцесса смотрит пустыми глазами в небо, уже не надеясь, но в глубине души все еще сияет огонек веры в него, веры в то, что не ей одной было так дорого время, проведенное вместе.  
  
Доктора предлагают перенести событие, но родители и жених непреклонны - сегодня. Матушка причитает о том, что все наладится, что у них будут прекрасные дети, и о сотне причин, почему это день так прекрасен. Амелл смотрит на свое платье, и хочет снять его, разорвать на куски. Но леди так не делают, леди смиренно идут под венец, отдавая свою жизнь мужу и королевству. Она привычно улыбается идеальными губами, от чего все вокруг верят, что она рада, но внутри бушует ураган безнадёжности. Никаких чудес не будет, всего лишь короткий миг в ее жизни, который она будет вспоминать вечерами у камина, позволяя себе пустить одну слезу, наполненную болью, и поспешно уходить к мужу в общую постель.  
  
Она вздрагивает, вспоминая о супружеском долге, и в ее глазах на минуту мелькает паника. Быть с кем-то… но она сильная, она справится. Королю нужны наследники, она сцепит зубы и примет свою судьбу достойно принцессы Амеллов. Вот, момент настал. Свадьба проходит на свежем воздухе, среди пахнущих вишен и яблонь, а в самом конце пути стоит священник и Гийом, что сияет словно начищенный меч. Его глаза сверкают радостью, а губы невольно растягиваются в широко улыбку, что заставляет Лиандру мягко улыбнуться в ответ. Ей жаль, что она не может полюбить его в ответ, искренне жаль, до спертого дыхания. Возможно, он был бы хорошим мужем, если она смогла испытывать к нему хотя бы тень симпатии, но без нее - это невыносимо.  
  
Отец ведет ее к священнику, улыбаясь появившимся за время ее пропажы морщинками, искренне радуясь возвращению дочери и ее свадьбе. Она проходит дальше, смотря на жениха из-под опущенных ресниц, всеми силами стараясь не показать своих истинных эмоций. Она - Амелл, и это слишком большая роскошь для леди. И вот, приходит ключевой момент, сказать "да", и все закончится. К о н е ц.  
  
Или же… Лиандра прикрывает глаза рукой от сильного дуновения верна, а когда открывает - напротив нее стоит дракон, раскинув крылья во всей своей древней и первородной красе. Секунда. И он превращается в человека в лёгкой броне. Черные волосы, пронзительные карие глаза, и алые всполохи в глубине. Амелл смотрит и не может насмотреться, не может отвести взгляд. Когда он открывает рот, его голос оказывается чуть ли не бархатным на слух:  
  
\- Я возражаю, - и подходит ближе, вглядываясь в Гийома. - Лиандра дала согласие выйти за меня, вы не можете на ней жениться. - Ди Копьи резко поворачивается к ней, кидая взгляд на ее родителей, непонимающе округляя глаза. И принцесса, глядя на перевоплотившегося в человека дракона, вспоминает наконец эти глаза, вспоминает, и неверяще шепчет:  
  
\- Малькольм?… - против воли из глаз скатывается одна единственная слеза, наполненная облегчением. Пришел, тоже дорога… но любит ли?…  
  
Его лицо озаряется счастливой улыбкой, а секунду спустя становится нерешительным - его явно взволновали ее слезы. И он делает такое знакомое, подтверждающие всё лучше любых слов, неловкое движение рукой. Лиандра выдыхает, делая к нему шаг, крепко обнимая за талию, пряча лицо в сгибе плеча. Дракон неловко обнимает ее в ответ, как в первый раз, в той пещере с озером. И секунду спустя решительно произносит:  
  
\- Я, Малькольм Хоук, люблю Лиандру Амелл, и беру ее в жены. Согласна ли ты? - это уже обращено к принцессе.  
  
\- Согласна, - ей хватает сил лишь на это слово, после чего она мягко прикасается к его губам, решительно поворачиваясь к Гийому и родителями. - Я выбираю эту судьбу, - ее губы сжаты, а взгляд уперт, а сама она готова к любому вердикту.  
  
\- Тогда ты больше не Амелл, - медленно произносит отец, глядя не менее решительно. Малькольм, секунду назад выглядящий до чертиков счастливым, радостным, смурнеет на глазах. Он не хотел, чтобы для нее это оборачивалось такой потерей.  
  
\- Да будет так, - кивает теперь уже Хоук, поворачиваясь к мужу. - Полагаю, нам пора.  
  
Дракону не остается ничего другого, как кивнуть, перевоплощаясь, и забирая принцессу с собой. Когда они оказываются в такой знакомой, уже ставшей родной пещере, Лиандра смотрит на все еще дракона, приподнимая уголки губ.  
  
\- Ты не собираешь принимать облик человека? - признаться честно, она понимает, что должна злиться за обман, но сил на это нет, и она лишь покорно ждет, пока Малькольм станет человеком. И подходит ближе обнимая Хоука за шею, устало выдыхая. Слишком много событий, она устала.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Малькольм, вдыхая запах ее волос, перемешаный с запахом трав и вишни.  
  
\- Я тоже, - выдыхает бывшая Амелл, улыбаясь. - Но это не значит, что я не злюсь на тебя за обман.  
  
\- Полагаю, заслужил, - мужчина издает смешок, прижимая ее ближе, облегчением понимая, что им никто не будет мешать. Принцесса осталась с Драконом.


	8. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонаж скрывает свое эльфийское происхождение.

Лиандра всегда любила читать семейные архивы - Амеллы очень тщательно заполняли семейное древо, не упуская ни единого родственника. Но Бетанни не одобряла увлечения дочери, иногда даже запирая библиотеку. "Ради твоего же блага," - говорила она, закрывая прямо перед лицом юной Амелл очередную книгу описывающую их родословную. Лиандра откровенно этого не понимала - многих детей дворян буквально заставляли заучивать все имена своих предков, а ей предоставили лишь несколько книг, и на этом все.  
  
Лишь в будущем, когда она готовилась сбежать, и была беременно собственным ребенком - мать ей рассказала, что ее прабабушка согрешила с эльфом. Она говорила об этом как о позоре для всего древнего рода, но Лиандра думала о том, может ли это влиять на судьбу ее детей. И сбежав наконец с Малькольмом, она не переставала думать об это связи с другим народом. Может ли это что-то менять?…  
  
Женщина старалась об этом не задумываться, но что-то внутри нее всегда знало - это отразиться на ее детях. И кто знает, может спасет, а может и наоборот - загонит в могилу. Означает ли это особую связь с Тенью? Она не знает, и, смотря на своего сына, что стал Защитником Киркволла, добился признания… Она знает, что все не будет так хорошо, как бы она хотела, но имеет ли это значение, если рядом с угрюмым эльфом ее сын выглядит настолько счастливым?…  
  
Лиандра искренне хотела бы, чтобы ее муж видел, чего достиг его сын. Она со слезами на глазах вспоминает милую и прекрасную Бет, оттого старается всеми силами сохранить Карвера. Но Хоук знает - она ничего не может сделать в этой войне, и ей остается лишь смотреть, зная о том, что в ней и ее детях течёт кровь эльфа.  
  
Лиандра верит, что однажды это спасет Гаррету жизнь. Возможно, позволит избежать смертельной участи, или же позволит в нужный момент выйти из Тени… Она не знает и никогда не знала, что может повлечь за собой эльфийская кровь. И все же это больше похоже на проклятье, что до конца жизни связывает тебя с магией…


	9. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чешем хэдканоны.

1\. ОТП  
  
Лиандра смотрит на молодого мага, и не может оторвать от него взгляд, очарованная, она заливисто смеется, ее смех - прекраснее всего на свете, ведь нет ничего красивее влюбленной девушки. Кажется, Малькольм тоже испытывает к ней симпатию - юноша невольно скидывает маску изысканных манер, и неловко чешет в затылке, рассказывая истории, захватывающие дух. И юная Амелл краснеет, расцветая красивее всякого цветка. Она еще не знает, что переживет ради этой любви, но уже понимает, что ни разу не пожалеет о своем решении.  
  
2\. Род занятий, специализации, таланты.  
  
Лиандра - аристократка по происхождению, поведению, и душе. Даже в пыли и грязи, потеряв свою фамилию, она выглядела величественно. Лиандра умеет прекрасно шить и поет будто соловей, иногда устраивая для мужа небольшие представление - и ей радость, и ему хорошо. После его смерти она никогда больше не пела.  
  
Хоук умеет держать себя в руках, может дать фору любому участнику орлейской Игры, но это не имеет никакой пользы в бою. Она слаба физически, она словно принцесса, которую нужно спасать из лап коварного дракона. Поэтому она умирает в трущобах Киркволла, разрезанная на кусочки, на руках любимого сына.  
  
3\. Привычки персонажа.  
  
Получив вновь имение в Кирволле, Лиандра так и не смогла избавиться от своих прошлых привычек - не смотря на слова Ораны, миледи Хоук иногда берет тряпку и вытирает пыль, в такие моменты она особенно тосковала по мужу, что в первые месяцы совместной жизни постоянно смеялся над тем, как аристократка брезгливо смотрела на грязь, но ничего. Уже спустя год Лиандра привыкла - жизнь продолжается, и нужно приспосабливаться.  
  
Не говоря уже о том, что Хоук продолжает готовить торты на все дни рождения детей и знакомых, на любые праздники. Женщина любит радовать людей выпечкой, не смотря на то, что теперь она вновь аристократка.  
  
4\. Увечия.  
  
Лиандра помнит о шраме на боку, пусть больше и не видит его - муж потратил на это много сил, и все же справился. Дикий волк напал на нее в лесу - повезло, что недалеко проходили лесорубы, и быстро зарезали того, проводив ее до дома. Она не знает, понятия не имеет, как бы выжила, если бы не магия Малькольма. Женщина помнит, в какой панике был маг, как боялся за нее.  
  
5\. Семья.  
  
Женщина бережно хранит картину, что написана была на деньги, что она копила чуть ли не год. За несколько месяцев до болезни - картина, где есть вся семья. Малькольм, еще здоровый и полный сил, с блеском в глазах. Она сама, без единого седого волоска - они появились вместе со смертью возлюбленного - счастливая мать троих детей. Близнецы, что никак не могли встать ровно, и не двигаться, такие радостные.  
  
Хоук смотрит на лицо Бетани и не может сдержать слез. Ее чудесная девочка, такая добрая и правильная…  
  
Гаррет обнимает мать, на его лице - счастливая улыбка, беззаботная, такую Лиандра уже давно не видела на его лице. Защитник Киркволла весь в заботах, мирит магов и храмовников, под его глазами залегли глубокие мешки, и монна Хоук не знает, что делать, как помочь собственному сыну. Был бы тут Малькольм….  
  
6\. От себя(тина). Что-то непонятное, у меня даже хэдов таких нет, лол.  
  
Лотеринг ночью ничем не отличался от обычной тихой деревеньки, в нем было тихо и спокойно. Лиандра смотрит на постучавшего в их дверь мужчину, и не знает, что сказать. Вперед выходит Малькольм, и зовет гостя внутрь, усаживая за стол, и отводя жену в дальнюю комнату вместе с детьми. И все же женщина пробирается вперед, не видит, но слышит:  
  
\- Думат, - голос ее мужа непривычно уважителен и глух, а вот ответа она не слышит. Что там происходит? Она подходит ближе, заглядывает в щель, и замирает: Малькольм стоит на коленях, склонив голову, а незнакомец лишь кивает ему, показывая на вид руку со шрамами, что выводит в воздухе буквы, словно сотканные из магии.  
  
\- "Я ненадолго, Малькольм. Всего лишь небольшое вмешательство, совет. - маг смотрит на него с удивлением, ожидая продолжения. - Убей своих детей, пока не поздно. Твоя кровь принесет им лишь боль."  
  
\- Ни за что! - отказывается Малькольм, вставая на ноги, и сжимая кулаки. Женщина задерживает дыхание, готовая в любой момент броситься на защиту детей. Да как он может….  
  
\- "Другого я и не ожидал, - свет освещает искреннюю улыбку на зашитых губах. - Я не желаю вреда тебе или твоей семье, это была всего лишь констатация факта. Но твои сыновья сильные - они справятся. Не буду больше тратить твое время. Прощай, Малькольм, буду рад видеть тебя в Тени." - и он исчезает, не оставив после себя ничего, лишь сгорбленного Хоука, и Лиандра подходит ближе, обнимая его за плечи. Он вздрагивает и утыкается ей между шеей и плечом, проклиная свое наследие.  
  
Лиандра любит его, и не жалеет ни о чем. А детей поддержит, они выдержат, как и она. 


	10. Лиандра и Думат. От3))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вы попали в Круг магов. В какой? Ваши ощущения?

— Он такой красивый, — влюбленно вздыхает Лиандра, смотря на тренирующегося Малькольма.  
  
— Ты забываешь о его одаренности в области магии, — пожурил ее Думат, удерживая на руке огненный шар. Идеальное владение, он всегда колдовал будто магия — не невероятно опасная вещь, а исскуство. Юная Амелл завистливо посмотрела на огонь — ей-то эта стихия ни в какую не давалась.  
  
— Ты просто ревнуешь, братишка, — она хихикает и хлопает его по плечу, от чего парень вздрагивает и рассеивает огонь, поджимая губы.  
  
— Просто тебе повезло родиться красивой девушкой, такие идеалы почти всегда гомофобы, — он фыркает и хмурится, устало вздыхая.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я без тебя никуда не уйду, — девушка аккуратно гладит его по волосам, извиняясь за резкие слова. Их забрали из семей рано, почти одновременно, и дети нашли друг в друге семью, хотя многим кажется, что у них романтические отношения — это нечто большее, гораздо ближе, роднее, когда нет никого родного и есть только тот, кто рядом.  
  
Парень знает, что Лиандра любит Малькольма далеко не за красоту — слишком умна, слишком мудра для своего возраста. Хотя все же у нее был шанс, в отличии от него.  
  
— Да уж, — Думат поправляет ученическую мантию и бросает еще один взгляд на Хоука — сердце больно заныло. Как они могли влюбиться в одного?…  
  
***  
  
— Я слышала, у него сегодня Истязания планируют, — шепчет Амелл на ухо другу, касаясь губами уха. — Возможно, нам стоит сходить к нему? — душа болит у обоих, слишком верные, Лиандра и Думат даже через несколько лет не могут разлюбить.  
  
— Не стоит, — отвечает парень, потирая переносицу. — Уверен, у него найдется кто-то другой, с кем бы хотелось провести это время.  
  
— Продолжишь так говорить — я заплачу, — тихо предостерегает девушка, прикусывая щеку изнутри.  
  
— Но это правда.  
  
— Но она не всегда к месту.  
  
— Нельзя от нее убегать.  
  
— Но можно ведь не напоминать постоянно?  
  
— Ладно, — слишком легко соглашается Думат, сжимая ее хрупкую ладонь в руке и целуя в лоб. Они выдержат это вместе, рано или поздно найдут утешение и забудят. Хотя кого он обманывает, разве? Но хотя бы вместе будет не так больно. Хотелось бы в это верить.  
  
— Лиандра, Думат, можно вас на секунду? — голос раздается издалека, совсем тихо, но они слышат. Потому что это _тот самый_ голос, его ни с чем не спутать. Глубокий, бархатный, он завораживал своим звучанием. Это почти шепот, потому что сейчас почти час ночи, всем давно пора спать, и все же они сидят тут, взволнованные. Сил противостоять нет — парень и девушка идут словно зачарованные, мягко ступают по тьму. — Есть разговор. — Хоук улыбается нервно, через силу, сжимает ручку двери, ведущую в ванную, где можно было поговорить наедине. В Башне сложно уединиться.  
  
— Что случилось? — они спрашивает почти одновременно, обеспокоенные состоянием Малькольма, готовые в любой момент встать на защиту того, кого любят.  
  
— Ничего серьезного, просто хочу кое-что сделать, — он отмахивается, и они осознают, что он знает о том, что произойдет этой ночью, знает и нервничает. Но почему он пришел… к ним?…  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос даётся быстро.  
  
Когда крепки руки ложатся на две талии, и любимые губы оставляют поцелуй сначала на губах девушки, а затем и парня.  
  
— Выживу — обговорим, — нервно кидает Хоук, выходя за дверь, и его шаги бьют набатом по голове. Лиандра и Думат остались стоять и смотреть перед собой, все еще чувствуя на губах _его_ вкус.  
  
— Он обязан выжить, — спустя несколько минут почти что угрожает парень, очухиваясь. Ей хватает сил лишь кивнуть, полностью соглашаясь, и пойти обратно, укладываясь спать, хотя сон — совсем не то, что нужно было сейчас.  
  
Когда они встретятся на следующий день, Лиандра и Думат зажмут Малькольма в ближайшей подсобке и узнают, что он долгое время смотрел на них издалека, и понятия не имел, как эти двое отнесутся к тому, что он любит обоих. Но перед такой опасностью — решил рискнуть. Хоук весь счастлив и буквально излучает самодовольство от того, что его чувства взаимны. И это чудесно. Потому день заканчивается сладкими поцелуями и красным как свекла Думатом.  
  
Когда наступает черед Лиандры проходить Истязание — происходит ее первый раз, с Малькольмом, а обиженный Думат спит в своей комнате. Слава Создателю — она проходит его спокойно и без прециндентов.  
  
На первый раз Думата перед его Испытанием — они втроём, теперь вместе, и удовлетворение Малькольма можно почти что потрогать.  
  
Спустя несколько лет Хоук предлагает сбежать — и они, спустя долгое время раздумий, соглашаются. Приготовления длятся почти что год, долгие и кропотливые, и Малькольм чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком в Тедасе — его половинки поддерживают его.  
  
Потому что сидеть взаперти для Хоука было невыносимо.  
  
***  
  
— Тебе нельзя напрягаться, — тревожно мельтешит Малькольм вокруг Лиандры, и девушка лишь смеется, поглаживая уже очень большой живот.  
  
— Не беспокойся так.  
  
— Хочу и беспокоюсь.  
  
— Не ругайтесь, — проходящий мимо Думат целует обоих в щеку, сонно зевая. — С меня завтрак.  
  
И больше никто не спорит.  
  
Они живут глубоко в лесу, близко к Морозным Горам, одной семьёй, в которой скоро будет прибавление.  
  
Будущий Защитник Киркволла вместе с близнецами вырастет в счастливой семье, где благодаря магии Думата Малькольм останется жив. Там, где близнецы будут живы и счастливы. Где из-за двух ревнивых мужчин своей жизни Лиандра не пойдет на свидание с мужчиной, приславшим белые лилии.  
  
Но где красный лириум попадет в руки Думата, ученого по своей натуре, и он станет медленно прорастать в нем, будить душу Древнего Бога глубоко внутри. Думат не умрет — не может этого сделать — а лишь измениться, но все еще будет любить Хоуков, всех до одного.  
  
Только к чему это приведет?..


	11. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Модерн-ау или как хотите  
> Ваш персонаж работает в офисе

Женщина трет покрасневшие от работы с компьютером глаза, и поднимает взгляд на часы. Через час можно идти домой, осталось немного. Дома — любящий муж, пусть и тоже уставший, Карвер с Бетани, наверняка способные лишь лежать на диване без, но родные до невозможности. Кажется, Гаррет собирался приехать к ним на выходные?…

С переездом сына к возлюбленному, они стали видеться намного реже — не сказать, чтобы это не удивило, и все же материнская тоска не давала покоя. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он осторожен и больше не влезает в драки.

Было бы неплохо.

Хотя у нее все еще в шкафу, прям у двери, есть аптечка.

Женщина кивает подруге за соседним столом и встает, отправляясь в туалет.

Им всем пора в отпуск.

А еще лучше, Малькольму с женой наедине.

Хоук довольно улыбнулась и решила потом обсудить это с ним — дети уже взрослые, они могут себе это позволить, к тому же они никуда не ездили уже года три. Но сначала нужно закончить работу. Она кивает проходящему мимо Орсино из соседнего отдела, как всегда бледного, но выглядящего вполне неплохо. С его-то женой еще и счастливо выглядеть — почти вся компания молча восхищалась его нервами. Крики Мередит можно было услышать из любого конца офиса.

Зато ты всегда знал, когда тебе нужно «резко убежать по делам».

Признаться, им бы следовало к ней относиться получше — все же, горбачит та не покладая рук, но никто так и не решался, и все продолжалось как было.

Лиандра задумалась о том, что газета компании, которую предлагал Каллен, все же была бы не лишней.

Как минимум, это было бы забавно. Хоть куда-нибудь бесконечные сплетни уходили бы — плотное обсуждение половой жизни каждой женатой пары в компании занимало приличное количество времени.

Как хорошо, что Малькольма они видели разве что когда он заходил за женой на работу.

Бывшая Амелл думает о том, что нужно принести в понедельник печенье. Им полезно.


	12. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с фендомом, по которому вы сейчас упороты.

Впервые Лиандра чувствует себя особенной в самом детстве, рядом с родителями, зачарованно смотря на то, как кровь из порезанного пальца течет на только что посаженные семена — за секунду на пустом месте прорастают ростки, расцветают невероятной красоты бутоны. Отец хмурится, переводит взгляд на доч, и хватает за руку, уводит в дом. А девочка не может перестать смотреть, перестать улыбаться этой красоте природы, сосредоточенной в ее крови.  
  
Мать плачет, умоляет ее больше никогда так не делать, забыть и жить счастливо, утаивать способности. Забыть навсегда то, что делало ее отличной от других. А отец опрокидывал в себя стопку и говорил о том, что должен был догадаться — один из родственников жены был с «отклонениями», а он не обратил внимания, решил забыть. Вот и поплатился — его дитя теперь иное, странное, непонятное. И если он еще мог ее принять — вряд ли она будет в безопасности, если не научиться скрываться, навсегда останется в бегах.  
  
Маленькая Амелл непонимающе хмурит тонкие брови, но кивает, крепко-крепко обнимая маму, и не обращает внимания на то, что волосы Бетанни становятся длиннее — пара капель ее крови попадает на волосы женщины.  
  
Когда Лиандра говорит, что хочет стать ботаником, изучать растения, родители одновременно бледнеют, испуганно переглядываются, пытаются отговорить, но все безрезультатно, и они, скрепя зубами, соглашаются. Она не говорит им, что ее кровь действует не только на цветы — многое растет быстрее, словно получая идеальное во всем лекарство, словно обретая новую жизнь. И все же девушка сдерживает свое слово, не изучает свою кровь, никому не дает. Это иронично — в двадцать пять у Лиандры обнаруживают рак крови. Но ее целительный эффект будто наоборот становится лишь сильнее. А один раз к ней приходят — мутанты, вот как их зовут, и приглашают в школу, помогать детям, учить, наставлять. И она, потерявшая любую надежду иметь собственных, соглашается, плачет, благодарит и бросает всю работу.  
  
Чарльз Ксавьер встречает ее дружелюбно, улыбаясь отечески, он знает о ее болезни, о способностях. Конечно, она не умирает — хоть на что-то ее способности могут повлиять. Но сути это не меняет.  
  
Лиандра не перестает думать о том, начал бы он ходить, если ему перелить ее кровь? И все же боязнь передать рак заставляет ее молча сжимать кулаки. Хэнк извиняется, неловко мнется, но просит немного на исследования. Ей интересно, она с радостью отдает, она счастлива в этой школе, счастлива учить детей, таких разных, особенных.  
  
Пока в какой-то момент в школе не начинает преподавать Малькольм Хоук — сердце Лиандры пропускает удар, чудодейственная кровь приливает к щекам, а кудесник обращения с огнем улыбается слишком очаровательно, чтобы можно было устоять.  
  
На первой встрече она падает в обморок от кровотечения из носа, улыбаясь мужчине слабо, но взволнованно, признательно. Он крепко удерживает ее на руках, выглядит немного напуганным, быстро несет девушку к Хэнку, на что тот лишь шутит, что Малькольм производит слишком большое впечатление на женщин. Хоук краснеет, но спустя пару минут мягко улыбается Лиандре. И говорит, что может носить ее на руках и без этого.  
  
А ученицы не перестают хихикать над внезапно увеличившейся длинной волос нового учителя, прекрасно осведомлённые о способностях своей учительницы биологии. И Амелл иногда плачет — в одиночества, когда никого нет рядом, даже присутствия вездесущего профессора. Потому что хочет от Малькольма детей, хочет избавиться от этой чертовой болезни, хочет… еще пожить. Хэнк качает головой, отказывается напрочь, но сдается под натиском отчаявшейся женщины. Говорит, что она потеряет силы, что такое далеко не в первый раз — он сам, Чарльз, и многие другие, много раз убегали от своих способностей, отдавая их, но в конце концов всегда возвращаясь назад. Амелл кивала, осознавала все, но готова была пойти на этот риск.  
  
Хоук не одобрил. Кричал, поджигал все вокруг, злился, уговаривал. А потом начал ворчать, тушить, носиться по комнате и кусать губы. И опустился на колено, предлагая руку и сердце. Лиандра не сдерживает слез, соглашается, и молиться о том, чтобы эффект продлился как можно дольше.  
  
Ей удается родить абсолютно здорового сына с любовью к драконам, и близнецов со способностями к магии. А потом болезнь возвращается, вместе с силами, и это даже немного приятно. Вновь чувствовать себя особенной, пусть и не сильной в атаке, но могущественной. Ее кровь — одновременно идеальное лекарство и смертельный яд. Ирония судьбы, как философски говорил Ксавьер.  
  
А спустя несколько лет Малькольм умирает, защищая школу и свою семью. Лиандру ранят в живот, и вряд ли тут можно еще что-нибудь сделать. Дети, ее маленькие и сильные сокровища, рыдают и просят остаться, а бывшая Амелл может лишь отчаянно позвать Профессора, предложить ему свою кровь. Она не предлагает пострадавшим — не хватало им еще и подхватить рак, но Чарльзу уже много-много лет, и он наверняка бы хотел прожить их на своих двоих.  
  
Женщина знает, что у него тоже есть тот кого хочется обнять, кому хочется отдать жизнь. Она хочет уйти вслед за любимым всем сердцем мужем, так почему бы не дать и ему, тому, кто все эти годы следил за ними, помогал во всем, наставлял на путь, возможность хотя бы немного быть с тем, кого жаждет его сердце?  
  
Профессор с тяжёлым сердцем соглашается, и Лиандра Хоук умирает с улыбкой, наконец всей своей душой принимая собственные способности. Зная, что смогла помочь.  
  
А теперь пора и к Малькольму.


	13. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Письмо от ЛИ вашему персонажу (текст самого письма и/или реакция героя на него)

«Милая Лиандра,

Если ты читаешь это, значит, я мертв. Не знаю, из-за чего, но мертв, и вы, наверное, плачете там, да? Я ж вас знаю, вы у меня мастера сопли разводить. Надеюсь, Гаррет там заставит вас встать и идти, это он умеет, я его отлично научил.

Отпусти Карвера, дай ему найти себя, не потеряться в тени брата и сестры, стать тем, кем он является. Уверен, наш сын найдет себя, просто ем нужно время, и кто-нибудь должен дать ему его. Боюсь, я этого уже не смогу сделать. Прости, что оставляю все на тебя. Дом, который мы так долго строили…

Ты так старалась сделать из Бетани хозяйку, мастерицу, будущую мать, но мы ведь оба знаем, что она слишком Хоук для этого, правда? Не злись на нее, уверен, ты примешь и поможешь ей, но меня-то не будет, чтобы вас разнимать. Уверен, Гаррету будет, чем заняться. Наверняка снова возьмёт на себя много ответственности, и будет страдать. Пожалуйста, помоги ему в этом. Вряд ли сможешь отговорить, но хотя бы сделай его участь немного лучше. Да и о чем это я, ты и сама все знаешь, моя возлюбленная Лиандра.

Никогда бы не подумал, что истинная аристократка сбежит со мной, оставит позади всю роскошь и семью, уйдет ради меня в другую страну, родит мне самых замечательных в мире детей. Останется рядом с таким невезучим Малькольмом, наполнит жизнь смыслом и радостью, любовью и нежностью.

Спасибо большое за все время, проведенное вместе, за прекрасные мгновения.

Навсегда твой,

Малькольм Хоук.

P.S. Не выгоняй мабари и не ходи в лес сама. И с мужиками не водись.»

Лиандра чувствует соленый привкус слез и откладывает письмо, без сил опускаясь на пол, обнимая колени.

Она все сделает, дети будут счастливы, как и дух ее мужа.


	14. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текстовая эстетика от отвечающего на персонажа и от персонажа на отвечающего.

У монны Хоук осанка королевы, улыбка любящей жены, и руки ласковой матери троих детей, она слаба и беспомощна, но стоит пустить ее к переговорам — и вот там она расцветет.  
  
Лиандра когда-то давно, в самой молодости, была намного более холодной, истинно аристократичной, но Ферелден, такой дикий и необузданный, со своим нравом изменил ее. Сперва Малькольм ругался с теми, кто позволял себе кричать на нее, но спустя уже несколько месяцев и сама женщина могла дать отпор кому угодно.  
  
Она действительно любила мужа больше жизни, не могла представить себя без него, но он ушел гораздо раньше, чем она могла представить, чем была готова.  
  
Не то чтобы она никогда не знала, что Хоуки не умирают от старости.  
  
И все же…. болезнь кажется такой ничтожной причиной, от чего сердце болит еще больше, не желает верить даже спустя годы.  
  
Лиандра — это собрание мудрости, потерь и неожиданных находок в этом огромном мире.  
  
Мы приходим сюда одни и уходим точно так же, но иногда…можно найти тех, кто если не предназначен вам Создателем, то точно тот, кому вы бы хотели посвятить этот жалкий клочок жизни.  
  
В данном случае гордость вряд ли имеет значение, как минимум для Лиандры. Выбор — вот, что нас определяет, и она выбрала мага, который мог дать ее жизни цель.  
  
Монна Хоук — леди до мозга костей, но без мишуры аристократии, с лёгким налетом ферелденской безрассудности, и это действительно прекрасно.  
***  
Ее отвечающая полна противоречивости — вот, что думает Лиандра спустя восемь месяцев знакомства.  
  
Она хочет любви, внимания, но сама же отвергает, не может себе позволить, потому что при всем желании — не считает это нужным, стоящим того. Она ужасно себя чувствует, потому что заставляет себя делать многое, заставляет идти и делать, не смотря даже на то, что при каждом движении кружится голова, а мысли путаются.  
  
Она одновременно мягкая и жестокая, всегда обнимет, утешит, но при этом считает, что все, к чему ты пришел — последствия твоих собственных действий.  
  
И точно так же ты должен это исправить.  
  
Она верит в судьбу, удачу, любовь, но при этом принимает мир таким, какой он есть, приходится.  
  
Она не может спать после ссор.  
  
Отвечающая плохо ладит с людьми, не любит с ними разговаривать, легко устает, но не может жить без того, чтобы не рассказать, не поделиться информацией, и от этого страдает.  
  
Лиандра находит ее очаровательно-непонятной и уставшей, хочет помочь, но не может, потому что все эти замудреные химические формулы, над которыми корпит отвечающая, для нее нечто ужасно непонятное, к сожалению.


	15. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вжух, и вместо Орсино первым чародеем Кирквольского Круга становится Вивьен

Лиандра никогда бы в действительности не подумала, что будет каждый вторник пить чай с Первым Чародеем, но, видимо, Создатель решил подшутить над ней.

Хотя, это была Чародейка, так что почему бы и нет?

Особенно учитывая то, насколько прекрасно-неожиданным собеседником оказалась Вивьен, эта женщина была любезна, умна и уверенна в себе, твердо неся знамя собственных принципов. Не со всем Хоук была согласна, но вынуждена была признать, что и в ее рассуждениях есть зерно истины.

Лиандра почти может сказать, что очарована, и понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, но позволяет течь самому по себе, вряд ли Железная Леди будет заинтересована, да и у нее слишком много дел. Хотя даже не смотря на них, Вивьен приходит ровно в одно время, в не зависимости от загруженности, улыбается — иногда устало, но всегда радостно, насколько это вообще можно увидеть на ее довольно беспристрастном лице — и садится напротив, хвалит мятный чай, оставляет за собой шлейф из нежных духов, что-то нежное, но одновременно пряное, думает Хоук, и предлагает из раза в раз печенье, пирожные.

Вивьен ест только если их приготовила сама Лиандра.

Она аккуратно пробует, ни крошки не падает у чародейки, и одобрительно кивает, а взгляд стальных глаз немного смягчается.

Хоук нравится думать, что Первая Чародейка Киркволла в душе сладкоежка, но не всегда может себе позволить эту слабость, и это, наверное, умиляет ее намного сильнее, чем должно было бы.

Определенно, Лиандре пора что-то делать с тем, что ее слишком тянет к магам, потому что это уже даже не смешно.

Но женщина лишь растягивает губы в ласковой улыбке и тихо смеётся, рассказывая о том, какой уставший снова пришел домой сын. Гаррет иногда застает их, но старается не беспокоить, его радует то, что мать не выглядит такой мрачной и потухшей как раньше, и если причина этого одна суровая магесса — кто он такой, чтобы спорить?


	16. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ваш персонаж простудился и температурит. Будет ли он драматизировать и писать завещание или вовсе не заметит болезни, пока не свалится с ног?

Малькольм заметил что-то странное еще неделю назад, но не обратил внимания, здраво рассудив, что зимой у каждого иногда бывает кашель, ничего необычного. Тем более, что сейчас у близнецов была тяжелая пора с тем, что Карвера пытались завербовать, а за Бетани ухлестывали храмовники, и приходилось следить, чтобы ни один, ни другая, не сделали чего-то слишком опрометчивого.

Когда Лиандра падает в обморок прямо возле котла, Хоук чудом на попадается никому на глаза, когда удерживает ее от падения в огонь магией, моментально подскакивая ближе и беря на руки, в панике щупая пульс и лоб, обнаруживая нешуточный жар.

— Дорогая, нельзя же так, — слабо улыбается маг и пытается пошутить, но получается плохо, и он лишь перехватывает жену крепче, занося в дом и укладывая на кровать. — А после этого мне говорят, что я себя не берегу, — чешет затылок Малькольм, и укрывает женщину, направляясь за старшим сыном, чтобы тот привел лекаря. Не всегда же им справляться магией, это слишком подозрительно. Когда он возвращается, та уже в сознании и пытается встать, видимо, продолжить дела, готовку. Но Хоук не дает ей этого сделать, укладывая назад, усмехаясь, и целуя в горячий лоб. — Ну и куда? Отдыхай, нужно же было раньше сказать, милая, — мужчина старается выглядеть как можно более убедительнее, но та тихим голосом отказывается, говорит, что все в порядке.

— Малькольм, ты же знаешь, что для меня это ничего, — слабо улыбается Лиандра, проводя тонкими пальцами по его щеке, они в грязи, но кажутся ему все такими же прекрасными, как и в бальных залах Киркволла.

— Знаю, но если не ты, кто же еще у нас будет непобедимым? — смеётся отступник, сердце сжимается от почти болезненной любви к этой женщине, а она улыбается ему в ответ, и он уверен, что та чувствует то же самое.


	17. Лиандра и Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Религиозен ли ваш персонаж? Если да, то расскажите о роли того или иного культа в его жизни.

Лиандра почтительно преклоняет колени перед алтарем и аккуратно перерезает собственное запястье, льет алую кровь ради своего бога, и позволяет себе устало выдохнуть, потому что знает, что в отличии от Создателя, Он поможет.

Аристократка молиться и просит о помощи древнего, забытого и запрещенного бога, и даже не сожалеет. Всю жизнь учили следовать за Создателем, верить и стойко терпеть все те испытания, что он посылает. Но зачем они, есть ли у этого смысл? Амелл много раз доводилось видеть, как прекрасные, чудесные люди умирают, и все по воле того, кого никто не видел? Кто просто смотрит на их страдания и считает их совершенно нормальными?

Она не собирается воздавать славу тому, кто ее, может, и не заслужил, кого вообще может не существовать. Поэтому девушка обратила взгляд на тех, кто пусть и считались злом, но они хотя бы…

Существовали.

Моры не являлись сказкой для детей, они погубили многих, стали отдельной вехой в истории Тедаса, и разве была хоть одна причина не верить в то, что Древние Боги действительно существовали? Под их началом Тевинтер процветал, а значит, что они и вовсе не желали зла людям.

И она рискнула, рискнула помолиться Думату, самому старшему, самому сильному. Знала, что в неподходящем для этого месте вряд ли получиться, зачем богу вообще уделять ей свое внимание?

Но Думат откликнулся, без твердой оболочки, без пафосных речей и просьб о бесконечных кровавых жертвах. Просто пришел один раз во сне, с зашитым ртом и уставшим видом, с аурой силы и уверенности. Помог, спас Малькольма, не просил ее крови, а Лиандра все равно проливала ее.

Знала, что могла бы хоть так, хоть немного, отплатить. Думату не нужны молитвы и дары, ему совсем ничего не нужно.

Но если рядом, то, может быть, выживут они оба.


	18. Лиандра и Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вашего персонажа заставили посещать обязательные курсы основ толерантности

— Здравствуйте, очень приятно, я Думат, и меня отправили сюда по ошибке. Подпишите мне пожалуйста бумагу, что я отходил сюда, и вполне пригоден для всего, — с порога говорит мужчина, и аккуратно кладет лист бумаги перед женщиной со слишком уж ласковой улыбкой. Та наклоняет голову на бок, и тихо смеется:

— Мне тоже очень приятно с вами познакомиться, Лиандра Хоук. А теперь сядьте, не стойте в дверях, — она мягко указывает на ближайший стул. Думат пришел рано — еще никого не было, начало только через два часа, но она тут почти всегда — вдруг кому-то понадобится помощь, а они не знают, где она?

— Я не собираюсь садиться, и у меня нет никакого желания тут находится дольше необходимого, уж прошу прощения за грубость, — весь встряхивается мужчина и кажется слишком уж сильно разозленным котом. Лиандра украдкой вздыхает — с гордецами всегда было сложнее всего.

— Расскажите тогда, по какой причине вас сюда направили? Мало кто действительно доводит начальство до подобных мер, — мягко говорит Хоук, осторожно, не хочет вызвать ещё больший приступ гнева. Раз он находится здесь — значит в деле был замешан суд.

— Меня обвинили в нетолерантности! — его возмущению нет предела, и женщина понимающе кивает. — И за что?! За одно плохое слово?!

— Что конкретно случилось? — Думат хочет сказать, но словно задыхается от накатывющего гнева. — Не нервничайте вы так!

— Меня обвинили в гомофобии, хотя я сплю с собственным братом! — наконец выдает почти что криком мужчина, и сразу же бледнеет, осознавая, что сказал. Хоук пораженно прикрывает рот рукой и спустя минуту берет себя в руки, мягко подходя и кладя руку на плече мужчины:

— Не стоит так переживать из-за этого, каждому свое, — немного неловко смеется Лиандра. — Возможно, вы хотите поговорить об этом?

Думат издает звук полный истинных страданий, и прикрывает голову руками.

А потом медленно кивает.


	19. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC!
> 
> Описываем неожиданное и, вне сомнений, чудесное воскрешение павшего персонажа

— Как же болит голова… — тихо жалуется Лиандра и удивленно поднимает голову — Орсино и Мередит смотрели на нее с открытыми ртами, а Гаррет словно остолбенел. Монна Хоук осмотрела все вокруг — воинствующих храмовников, бледного как сама смерть Андерса, сжимающего что-то в руке, и подумала о том, что помни она о том, каково быть мертвой, скорее всего бы вернулась назад.

Но она не помнит совершенно ничего, поэтому нужно разбираться с происходящим.

— Дорогой, что происходит? — она мягко подходит к сыну и крепко обнимает, тот неверяще сжимает руки в ответ и нервно выдыхает — удивление остальных помогает поверить, что это правда. И Защитника правда не волнует, как так получилось, зачем и почему, он так сильно устал, и задавать такие вопросы кажется кощунством. Он получил то, что так отчаянно хотел, и жаловаться точно не будет.

— Кажется, мы на пороге войны, — он нервно смеётся и вглядывается в родное лицо, всматривается в глаза, знакомы с самого детства. Лиандра мягко отстраняется и спрашивает:

— Могу ли я на правах матери Защитника и на данный момент главы древнейшего рода в Киркволле, занять место Наместника?

Маг и храмовник поочередно бледнеют, хотят возразить, но грозный вид Гаррета за спиной матери не предрасполагает к отказам. Защитник на чьей-либо стороне — уже существенный перевес, тем более что аристократия тем более предпочтет бывшую Амелл.

Несомненно, женщина обо всем этом знает, и лишь мягко улыбается, дает этим двоим избрать путь, лишенный лишних жертв. Где-то за ее спиной Андерс медленно выдыхает и расслабляет руку, передумывает, смотрит и дает себе возможность поверить в то, что так правильно, что это сработает.

А Лиандра думает, что умирать рано, пока что рано, не тогда, когда ее ребенок нуждается в ней больше всего, когда этот мир медленно, кусочек за кусочком, разваливается. То тут, то там, плохие знамения встречаются все чаще, еще более грозные, чем Мор.

И если она сможет внести свою посильную лепту в установление спокойствия — она это сделает. Иначе зачем Создатель дает нам возможность снова вернуться в этот мир?


	20. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страдайте! На один вопрос напишите пост полностью от второго лица.  
> Персонаж получает лириумные метки. Желательно с предысторией - как вы попали к тевинтерским экспериментаторам и они ли это вообще.

Твоя шея вся покрыта лириумом, там больше всего. Метка расползается по всему телу, некогда прекрасному, великолепному, теперь изуродованному. Маг смеется, мягко, будто он рядом с ребенком, а ты настолько устала, что самоубийство тоже кажется выходом. Всяко лучше, чем постоянная боль и бесконечные кошмары под веками. Это действительно трудно — заснуть с таким количеством лириума сложно, тебе кажется это невозможным, но усталость всякий раз берет свое. И ты все же засыпаешь, чтобы во сне бежать, бесконечно бежать в Тени от кого-то, кого ты даже не можешь увидеть.

Пробуждения — как окунание в реку зимой, даже если ты одна в комнате. Оно отрезвляет и вместе с тем пугает, ты просыпаешься, но кажется, что ты оказываешься только глубже.

Тебя гордо называют спутницей, одевают в красивые платья, не снимая наручников, а тебе кажется, что даже шлюхи чувствуют себя лучше. Им хотя бы платят.

Ты действительно хочешь верить в лучшее, хоть во что-нибудь, но после стольких лет понимаешь, что Создателю, даже если он существует, явно чужды слова смертных. Все рано или поздно умирают, так чего же волноваться за еще одну мизерную жизнь? И ты, как истинная аристократка, пусть и тень себя прошлой, ты встаешь на трясущиеся ноги и гордо поднимаешь голову, маг рядом с тобой улыбается шире, кладет широкую ладонь на тонкую талию, и тебе хочется его обнять крепко-крепко, звеня наручниками. Обвить шею цепью и сдавить, как обнимают самых близких.

Но ты знаешь, что ничего не получится, что если бы это было возможно, вряд ли он был бы уже жив. Ты далеко не одна такая, но у тебя хотя бы внешность красивая, как и тело. Иногда тебе кажется, что нужно его ударить, выразить неповиновение, в надежде на быструю смерть, но ты знаешь, что происходит с теми, кого наказывают. Крики из подземелий хорошо слышны в твоей комнате, она находится всего за несколько метров от крепкой, железной двери.

Трудно представить себе что-то хуже, чем твое существование сейчас, но ты знаешь, что у боли нет границ. Тело каждый раз привыкает, становится легче, и тогда они придумывают что-то новое, делают больно снова.

Лириум в твоем теле пульсирует каждую секунду, он словно живой, и иногда тебе кажется, что это так и есть. Он шепчет голосом с приятным баритоном, успокаивает, а иногда и кричит. Это хуже всего — нельзя зажать уши и спрятаться, когда звук идет прямо из твоего тела.

Ты на грани, потеряла разум еще когда лириум только втекал в твое тело, когда маг не просто хотел добиться результата — нет, он хотел эстетичности, красоты, и выводил замудреные узоры на твоей коже долгие часы.

Это, по твоему мнению, хуже всего. Что ты — картина, эксперимент, на удивление удачный. И теперь с помощью этого же исскуства маг утоляет плотские утехи, и тебе противно, но желудок уже просто утратил рвотный рефлекс, он стал чем-то обыденным.

В твоих руках нож, и желание испортить эти прекрасные рисунки поперечным разрезом.


	21. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какая фраза была бы выгравирована у Вас на клинке/посохе?  
> Вжух, и вы становитесь Антиванским Вороном! Как вы туда попали, нравится ли работать?

Девушка перехватывает кинжал удобнее и низко нагибается, почти не дышит. Стража пробегает мимо с факелами и оголенными мечами наперевес, но из-за своей ярости даже не проверяют углы и столы.

Лиандра тихо выдыхает, но не встает, тихо ступает туда, откуда они пришли. Диверсии собственными руками — грубо, но эффективно, особенно когда твоя цель — капитан гвардии. К военным нужен особенный подход, зачастую лесть и обольщение мало действуют, только если это не лишь номинальный коммандир.

К каждому нужен свой подход, и девушка в этом деле достаточно долго, чтобы знать, какой нужен именно сейчас.

В кабинете Говарда — тихо, слышны только его довольное затягивание сигаретой. Уверенный в своих людях, он думает, что никто не посмеет сюда зайти.

— Коммандир, прошу прощения, что потревожила, но у меня сообщение от вашего заместителя, — она мяго ступает в комнату, в одежде первой попавшейся служанки. Тот смотрит на нее подозрительно, сжимает губы, и кивает, чтобы заходила. Ее клинок — почти невидимый, маленький, дамский, но почти всегда отравленный и меткий.

Лиандра очень хорошо знает, как метать ножи.

Поэтому стоит ей подойти на максимально близкое расстояние к нему, как между чужих глаз оказывается этот самый клинок.

Она не так уж сильна физически, но быстрая и ловкая, почти незаметная. Чтобы увернуться от ее атаки, нужно иметь нешуточную реакцию. Даже не у всех Воронов такая есть, и Лиандра мягко подходит к остывающему телу, быстро забирает кинжал и уходит, давая путь в комнату его солдатам, которые прибегают только через несколько минут. Более чем достаточно времени, чтобы быстро скрыться из замка.

И только потом, за несколько миль, в самой чаще леса, где, несомненно, опасно находится, она расжигает костер и садится. Ей хочется, чтобы это задание было последним. Нет, девушка не думает о том, сколько жизней украла, сколько грехов взяла на свою душу. Но Антива редко отпускает своих людей, особенно если узнает, зачем они уходят. Родители, отдавшие ее туда, уже давно мертвы, ее же руками, и от этого Лиандра иногда просыпается по ночам в слезах.

Через час она слышит шорох шагов, и настороженно поднимается, суживая глаза. Но стоит ей только увидеть, кто идет — бросается вперед, крепко обнимая, утыкаясь носом в крепкую грудь.

Малькольм смеётся восхищенно-влюбленно, и обнимает в ответ, крепко прижимает к себе единственного дорогого человека. Они единственные друг у друга, им и так нельзя было привязываться, но рискнули, не смогли противостоять. Только рядом с ним она может спать спокойно.

У Лиандры вновь перед глазами: бальный зал, очередное задание, она мягко кружит вокруг цели, соблазняя открытым вырезом, аристократичной внешностью, и тут начинается магическое шоу.

Признаться честно, она никогда не любила огонь. Слишком много света для той, кто всегда в тени, но конкретно в тот день — он стал символом обжигающей страсти, и надежды на то, что, возможно, даже она заслуживает хорошего конца.

Лиандра тогда чуть не упустила цель, смущенно — так себя она не чувствовала уже очень давно, — спрашивая мага о его силе, жизни, не в силах оторвать взгляда.

Они потом много встречались, тайно, в самых отдаленных уголках Каземат, куда она могла проникнуть без такого уж сильного труда.

Сейчас Малькольм — отступник на свободе, но они удивительно похожи в своих статусах. И она собирает деньги на поездку, на побег так далеко, как они только смогут себе позволить.

Потому что ради него она может оставить клинок позади, держать в руках только его.

На кинжале выгравировано: «Нет большего врага для убийцы, чем любовь.»


	22. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, почему не спросила раньше. Русалки!АУ. Как понимаете, так и вертите

У ее сестры разноцветный хвост, от фиолетовых плавников до светлой-светлой чешуи прямо на границе с кожей. Лиандра улыбается и расчёсывает ее волосы, заплетает в длинные косы, а та лишь смеётся, громко, заразительно, как когда-то хохотала их мать.

Русалка не уверена, откуда знает это — мама покинула их ещё когда они были маленькими, и даже отец не знает, умерла или ушла добровольно. Ее родная, маленькая сестра, постоянно плавает наверх, к самой кромке воды, где ее могут поймать, заметить. Лиандра сжимает губы, но не бранит, знает, зачем та выплывает. Мужчина — красивый, бесспорно, появляется на берегу каждый день. Кажется, он рисует, и она сама иногда наблюдает. Тихо, незаметно, совсем не так, как влюбленная по уши сестра.

Она не может перестать думать о том, как работает это. Почему влюбляются те, кому не суждено быть вместе? Почему этот мужчина, стоящий на странных и непривычных двух ногах, так трепетно смотрит на море, будто и сам хочет там поселиться?

Глупости.

У этого художника друг — маг, наблюдающий за этим всем точно так же, как и Лиандра, и ей смешно. Малькольм — вот, как его зовут, — не так меланхоличен, как этот художник, он веселый и громкий, и ей постоянно приходятся напоминать ему, что им нельзя быть замеченными. Она не уверена, почему, ведь показалась же уже человеку, хуже уже быть не может. Но вся рациональнасть рядом с ним испаряется, Малькольм может держать на своей ладони огонь и не обжигаться, и у Лиандры перехватывает дыхание.

— Как может существовать что-то столь невозможное, как эта любовь? — спрашивает русалка в один из вечеров, глядя на стройную спину художника. Малькольм сидит у самой кромки воды, его восхищает переход между хвостом и человеческим телом, и он не может не поворачивать голову на ее тело. Показывать собственное он отказался, ввиду слишком интимных мест перехода. Русалка тогда непонятливо нахмурила брови, но приняла такой ответ.

— А почему невозможное невозможно? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос мужчина, и Лиандра замирает, хмурится. — Кто сказал, что они не могут быть вместе? Все возможно под луной. Мир не устанавливает нам правил, мы устанавливаем их себе сами.

И в следующий миг он притягивает ее к себе, пачкает собственные штаны, тянет из воды на себя, нежно обнимает за тонкую талию и целует так, что Лиандре хочется остаться так навсегда. Забыться. Не возвращаться назад, смотря на мечтательное лицо сестры, не видеть все еще скорбящего по их матери отца. У Малькольма донельзя теплые ладони, почти обжигающие, и сам он кажется сгустком магмы.

Словно один из подводных вулканов, которых она видела несколько дней назад.

— А вот так возможно? — хрипло шепчет он, и у нее будто пропадает голос, она теряется, хватается тонкими пальцами за чужие плечи, и не смеет опустить глаза вниз, где у нее ноги, непонятные, странные ноги.

— Зачем?..

— Я не готов жить дальше тут без тебя.


	23. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каков уровень грамотности вашего персонажа? Он скорее граммар наци, или пишет так, что у окружающих глаза закатываются?

Почерк Лиандры — что-то среднее между письмами от самой канцелярии Создателя, и надушеными приглашениями от Императрицы Орлея.

Девушка внимательна к каждому слову, все буквы выведены так идеально, что ее тонкие пальцы хочется целовать до конца времён. В ее записях нет ни единой ошибки, и Малькольм, иногда получающий тайные письма, хочет провалиться под землю из-за того, что даже он не настолько эрудирован, как юная Амелл. Когда узнает, девушка смеётся и целует его, и письма уже не имеют значения.

В жизни, к сожалению, это помогает мало, красивые фразы не накормят детей и не вскопают огород, в Ферелдене все работает совсем иначе, и Лиандра долгое время даже не притрагивается к перу, но детей своих учит, почти вбивает в головы то, как правильно писать, и ругается за ошибки. Она искренне надеется, что им это никогда не понадобится, но сомневается, что это будет действительно так.

При возвращении назад она долго примеряется, не решается, а потом, в один из особо облачных дней, когда Гаррета нет уже более суток, она садится и пишет. Почерк уже совсем не тот, но ошибок все еще нет. Лиандра кажется, будто она и не сбегала, будто была здесь все это время, и от этого внутри будто все пропадает, дышать нечем. И она пишет, быстро, смазанно, резко, будто бы ей снова восемнадцать и она настолько влюблена, что не может унять дрожь, пусть раньше никогда и не позволяла себе такого.

Малькольм бы наверняка, увидев ее такой, забрал бы чернила, бумагу, крепко обнял бы и мягко целовал, пока она не разомлеет, не успокоиться.

Малькольма уже нет.

А Лиандра продолжает писать ему письма, изливать так и не остывшие чувства. Ужасно наивно, глупо, на языке чудится дурноватый привкус безумия, но какая уже разница, если Хоука нет. Женщина просто надеется, что после ее смерти Гаррета сожжет все это, не ломая печати.


	24. Лиандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ с Хогвартсом

Жёлтая нашивка на мантии чуть поблёскивает, а ее обладательница мягко улыбается, и идёт мыть руки от земли. Гербология никогда не давала уйти из теплиц чистым, но Пуффендуйцев устраивало. Всё, кроме огромной очереди к умывальнику помыть руки.

Малькольм, с его огненными глазами, мантией и магией, стоял прямо позади Лиандры, смотря на аккуратные и красивые ладони, тонкие изящные пальцы, даже в грязи не теряющие свою красоту. Еще дальше — его друг, тоже из гриффов, закатывает глаза, и толкает однокурсника в бок. Они много раз об этом говорили — просто подойди и скажи привет, пригласи в Хогсмид. Она очевидно тебе не откажет.

Но юноша просто не может перестать смотреть на изящную фигуру перед собой, на руки, которые хочется взять в свои, и он уверен, что может их полностью поместить в своих ладонях. Малькольм понятия не имеет, как унять дрожь хотя бы для того, чтобы просто открыть кран с водой.

Грифф сзади бьёт себя по лицу и возводит глаза к небу, просто не верится — Малькольм, гроза всех и каждого в дуэльном клубе, трясется как первокурсник.

Наконец, Лиандра отходит, отряхивая рукава собственной мантии, и неожиданно поворачивается прямо к парню позади себя.

— Не хотел бы ты прогуляться со мной после учёбы?

Челюсть, кажется, падает у всей очереди разом, и никто даже не ругается на задержку. Этого ждали если не с первого курса, то как минимум с начала этого, пятого, точно.

Сам Малькольм даже не знает, что ответить, он смотрит на очаровательный чуть видный румянец, ласковую и самую малость неловкую улыбку, на ямочки на щеках, и, кажется, тонет.

В ответ же, улыбка девушки немного гаснет, пауза становится все более неловкой, и очередь, во главе с гриффиндорцем, начинает роптать, а сам он тыкает другу в бок.

Малькольм наконец очухивается, и заполошно кивает, голос будто отнимается, а движение дёрганные, но юной Амелл хватает. Румянец на ее скулах расцветает только сильнее, и толпа возле них умиленно вздыхает.

Чтобы после вспомнить, что мыть руки все еще нужно.


	25. Лиандра и Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Без лишних слов: вы — кандидат в президенты, у вас впереди выборы и публичные дебаты с оппонентами. Задавите противника морально, словесно и физически. Можете вдарить предвыборную агитпрограмму.

Думат глубоко вздохнул, поправляя аккуратно уложенные волосы, и приготовился к своему выходу. Лиандра возбуждённо мялась рядом, как его секретарь, сжимая тонкими пальцами планшет. Конечно, всё было подготовлено заранее для этого выступления, и всё же никогда нельзя исключать фактор неожиданности.

Предвыборная компания шла полным ходом, пусть и не на совсем стороне Древнего Бога. Все же, многие хотели голосовать за Создателя как за того, к кому привыкли, кто был на этом посту уже невероятно долгое время. К счастью, были и те, кто яростно желал перемен, и особенно сильно ему помогал тот факт, что его заместитель, а по совместительству и секретарь, была обычным человеком.

Без магии, без особых навыков, Лиандра была умной и очаровательной наследницей аристократического рода. Пусть в это время они и не считались как таковой элитой, но все же ее красоте было трудно противостоять, а сообразительность экономила Думату невероятное количество нервов.

У нее ведь ещё и муж — маг, и дети почти все тоже, что тоже создавало вокруг неё атмосферу доброй и отзывчивой девушки.

Что, соответственно, шло на руку и ее работодателю.

Самой большой проблемой оставалась его немота, но, к счастью, не ему одному требовались специальные условия, многие кандидаты в президенты за счёт своей… исключительности, не могли выполнять те или иные действия. Слайды с его речами помогали, пусть эффект и не был все же таким, как хотелось бы.

Но Хоук прикладывала все усилия для того, чтобы сгладить острые углы, ее навыку дипломатии позавидовал бы каждый, и не смотря на то, что в глубине души Дракон Тишины все слабо верил, что победит на этих выборах, ему нравилось это соревнование.

Его смешило, как Андрасте с усталостью смотрит на выступления супруга, за столько лет ей уже совершенно плевать, победит или нет. Создатель подкупал своим постоянством, надёжностью, не смотря ни на что.

Думат — своей позицией главы полиции, каждый рано или поздно проходил через него.

Лиандра рядом с ним заполошно поправляет волосы, сверяет время, и кивает на сцену, мол, готово.

И он выходит с прямой спиной и улыбкой, готовый к следующему раунду, складывая руки за спиной.


	26. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У вас есть шрамы? Как вы их получили? Как к ним относитесь?

Дракон Тишины помнит историю появления каждого шрама на своем теле - первым был всего лишь неприметный порез на ноге. Не более чем собственная неосторожность.

Поднимаясь немного выше - следы цепей, что удерживали его под землей, точно такие же как и на руках. На бедре - грязное пятно, словно ожог, оставила после себя скверна.

На боку недостает мяса, а затянулась рана криво, некрасиво и ужасно. Подарок Стражей и укусов грифонов, и Думат предпочитал вообше не смотреть туда. Только недавно она перестала кровоточить.

Если пройти выше - прямо на месте сердца чуть ли не дыра, оставленная клинком убившего его Серого Стража. Древний Бог помнит, каково было в его теле, помнит это чувство тесноты и жара, будто тебя запихнули в герметичную бочку.

Прямо на фалангах пальцев - следы расскаленных колец, что когда-то носил бог. После этого случая Думат навсегда отказался от каких-либо украшений, а на запястьях - порезы от магии крови.

Стоит посмотреть на шею, и станет виден горизонтальный шрам от ножа. Эту историю Бог Тишины не расскажет никому, оставив в тайне его происхождение. Есть истории, что должны остаться в тени истории, навсегда забытые и никому не веданные. Думат знает цену тайн и древних знаний, помнит, что платила за них сестра, и отлично знает, чем пожертвовал ради них сам.

Зашитый рот - последствие знания слишком многих секретов. Но это действие было добровольным.

Прямо на лице - от левого глаза и до самого рта, тянется напоминание о цене жизни тут, в Тени. Встретить тут демона, достаточно сильного для того, чтобы ранить его - нужно уметь. Но он прекрасно с этим справился, и этот шрам будет служить напоминанием о том, что смерть - не конец боли.

Думат знает, что эти шрамы всего лишь отметины, но относится к ним как к памяти, трофеям. Раньше бы он счёл это признаком слабости, но он изменился, узнал гораздо больше, чем раньше. И он более не настолько самонадеян, как до этого. Осторожность нужна даже в Тени, где ты, казалось, бы, подобен богу.


	27. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каково быть Архидемоном?  
> Была ли смерть избавлением для тебя от Скверны, или же ты жалеешь, что тебя убили?

\- Добрый вечер, - неловко говорит Фейнриэль, вновь оказываясь в этом пространстве без звуков, словно становясь глухим на некоторое время. Древний Бог благосклонно ему кивает, а в воздухе появляются сегодня горящие голубым буквы, которые приветствуют эльфа, спрашивая, как у него дела. - Все хорошо, - он нервно смеется, сжимая руками ткань рубашки. - Я… могу ли я задать вам вопрос?…

\- "Конечно," - Думат выглядит несколько озадаченным состоянием парня, но все же спокойно ожидает продолжения.

\- Каково.. каково было быть Архидемоном? - спрашивает сноходец, и тут же делает шаг назад, видя как и так тонкие губы сжались, а глаза потемнели еще больше. Его обуревает страх, но он больше не отходит, ожидая вердикта Дракона Тишины. Наконец, Думат ведет рукой, а в воздухе появляются еле видные буквы, будто они не хотят, чтобы их прочитали. Текст мелкий и обширный, заставляющий щюрить глаза в попытке разглядеть всё получше.

\- "Представь себе скверну, что подчиняет тебя своей воле, ты словно бьешся в клетке собственной силы, без возможности хоть как-то ее контролировать. А мысль, что это в будущем постигнет и моих братьев с сестрой… заставляет предаваться отчаянию. Будто у тебя отнимают душу, очерняют ее, и не отдают, пытаются подчинить себе всеми силами. - Думат невольно прикасается к следу от скверны на бедре, внутри себя нанавидя то состояние беспомощной ярости.

\- Вы… вы были рады смерти?… - тихо, словно дуновение ветра, спрашивает Фейнриэль. Уголки губ Древнего Бога немного ломанно поднимаются вверх, натягивая нити до предела, от чего даже выступает кровь.… черная кровь.

\- "Был ли я рад освобождению от рабства? Был ли я рад концу страданий? Был ли я рад тому, что моя оболочка перестанет убивать моих собственных подданых?! - буквы начинают искриться красным, и уже не возникает вопроса, как их читать. - Я готов был благодарить этого Серого Стража стоя на коленях, и я буду вечно ему благодарен." - глаза Думата - словно черная бездна из мудрости и боли, что смешиваются в коктейль, древний как сам мир. И Фейнриэль кланяется, благодаря за ответ, и удаляется, хотя внутри все дрожит.

Дракон Тишины смотрит ему в след, стирая рукой проступившую кровь с губ. Его еще долго будут преследовать кошмары, что оставила после себя скверна.


	28. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ваши хедканоны про персонажа в постели. Его предпочтения в партнерах? В остальном?

Думату много тысяч лет, он видел рождение и смерть, миллионы закатов и рассветов, но он никогда не соглашался ни с кем разделить ложе.

Когда-то давным давно его взяли силой, не обращая ни на что внимания, и после этого он обозлился, отказался от прикосновений всех живых существ, кроме своей семьи, своей крови.

Слишком глубокая рана, слишком нервный Думат, чтобы суметь забыть.

Но иногда… иногда Дракон Тишины думает о том, каково это — познать эту часть жизни?…

Смотрит на младшего брата — Уртемиэль с радостью окунается в нее, и выглядит довольным донельзя, меняет облики как дышит, и выглядит счастливым. Признаться, он не против видеть Урта довольным — после всего, что было, они могут позволить себе наслаждаться жизнью.

Возможно, ему бы хотелось в постели нежности — израненная, древняя душа Дракона не терпит неуважения и грубости.

Иногда Думат думал, может ему нужен противник в постели? Когда каждый раз это битва, свирепая и беспощадная — воин до самой своей сути, разве могло у него что-то быть иначе?

Но ни ответа на эти вопросы, ни желания экспериментировать так и не было.

— Думаааат, — Уртемэль хнычет, дергает брата за одежду и весь излучает недовольство. — Ну скажи, какой у тебя тип? Я могу любую роль примерить, круче нигде не будет! — Дракон Красоты кажется избалованным ребенком, и Думат думает, что это счастье, что он может быть таким после всего пережитого. Его братец сильнее, чем кажется.

Только вот подобные замашки с инцестом стоит устранить.

— Сто повторений огненного шара, — чеканит Думат, и оставляет недовольно ворчащего брата.

Наверное, постельные утехи это не его судьба--

Стоп.

— Зазикаль, ты чем сейчас занят?


	29. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как выглядели церемониальные одежды твоих жрецов? Можешь рассказать об обрядах поклонения, которые проходили в твоём храме? (хочу больше описаний и атмосферности в ответе)

Тишина — это всегда священное таинство, доступное лишь для жрецов Первого Дракона. В ней нет шелеста вековых фолиантов, хранящих старую историю. Тут не говорят вслух, не раскрывают секреты.

Есть вещи, которые нельзя озвучивать.

В Храме Думата не принято золото ли драгоценности, они ему без надобности. Его адепты постепенно учатся оставлять за воротами обители своего все мирские удовольствия.

Думат не требует жертвовать собой ради него, он с презрением отказывает тем, кто хочет отдать ему всю свою жизнь.

Думату она не нужна.

Поэтому его жрецы смиренно учатся магии и наукам, проливают кровь сотен рабов ради ритуалов, и чувствуют, что делают все не зря.

Они не одеты богато или вычурно, все практично и просто: чтобы кровь было легко отстирать, чтобы коленям не было так больно при молитве. Ничего лишнего не будет в обителе Бога Тишины.

Думат не просит их отказаться от своих богатств или тайн, жен и семьи, он вообще, кажется, даже не нуждается в преклонении.

И это восхищает их еще больше, они готовы на все, чтобы достичь такого уровня, возвыситься. И Он благосклонно дарует некоторым знания, наблюдает за особенно интересными, дает силу или покой тогда, когда в нем нуждается больше всего.

Дракон Тишины слышит каждого, он могущественнен, и за службу и истинное уважение может наградить, помочь в трудную минуту.

Благословение Думата — невидный никому след от драконьей лапы, отпечаток на самой душе. Но тот, кому его даровали, чувствует. И это вселяет в его адептов еще больше веры, больше благоговения. Они стараются быть достойными своего бога. Вечное стремление к идеалу, захватившее умы слишком многих.

К Бога Тишины ритуалы под стать ему самому — без пестрых цветов или шума, без единого лишнего движения.

Неподготовленных не пускают. Знают, что Дракон не будет строг, не накажет за ошибку, но все равно запрещают, не хотят позорить Храм.

Лучшие проводят их, с большим терпением и усерлием выводя символы, зажигая свечи, проводя в зале часы, если не дни.

Им не нужно говорить вслух, когда и так все уже известно, когда шум только осквернит священность процесса.

Потому что Думат терпит ошибки, а Тишина — нет.


	30. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Думат, как ты смог откопать такого сильного духа, что он тебя так потрепал?

Последнее воспоминание — мутный вид Серого Стража, протыкающего его сердце. Думат мало видел, пока был Архидемоном, боль застилала взор, а скверна пожирала тело. Только из одной клетки в другую, из-под земли и цепей в существо мерзкое и ужасное.

После смерти его словно выкинуло в Тень, и оказаться там, чувствовать собственное тело, стоило даже клинка в сердце. Он снова мог двигаться, мог сам выбирать, что ему делать и куда идти. Немыслимая свобода после столетий унизительного почти что рабства.

Когда-то Думат был гордым, но теперь он так сильно устал, что желание было лишь найти самый дальний уголок Тени, такой, о котором не знают даже старейшие духи. И зализать раны, осознать. Раньше он бы наверняка бросился в бой, не давая ни себе ни врагу времени на восстановление. Но времена изменились, слишком много произошло. Он понятия не имеет, что с его семьей, что в мире, что сегодня Создателем? С Империей?

Дракон Тишины хочет отдохнуть, хочет хотя бы попытаться расставить по полочкам то, что произошло.

Поэтому он на негнущихся ногах поднимается и идет, его тело — словно разрушенный город. С царапинами, обвалившейся кладкой, а одна из стен так вообще разрушена. Но если понадобится, он сможет отбиться от кого угодно даже в таком состоянии.

К сожалению, сделать это пришлось.

Попасть на равного ему демона — удача, пусть и плохая. Такое может случиться только с ним. Кошмар, кажется, его звали. И Думат внутри пылал от ярости — слабый, разбитый после всех событий, он был жалок и не мог дать достойный отпор. Питаться страхом, вот уж хорошо этот паук устроился.

Дракон Тишины смог уйти, провернуть что-то слишком странное даже для него — заблокировать один из путей. Но Кошмар явно довольно молод, иначе бы уж точно не стал нападать на Бога. Духи вокруг — древние, опытные, даже если знают, что победят, все равно не бросаются в бой. Считают, что убивать одного из Богов — все равно что нарушить равновесие, и так порядком расшатанное.

Но Кошмара он запомнит, восстановиться и покажет, почему его считали сильнейшим из Древних Богов.


	31. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему именно Тишина?

Мужчина дышит загнанно, руки дрожат, но хватка остается крепкой. Черная нить с иглой лежат прямо перед ним, предлагая, обещая. Сделка без второго дна, без наживы хоть для одной из сторон. Тишина за силу, молчание за секреты. Просто и одновременно так сложно, Думат шел к этому долго, тело ломит от ритуалов. Ему есть, кому отомстить, есть семья, которая стоит всех этих усилий, и будь он проклят, если не пойдет ради них даже на это.

Нельзя сказать, что он определенно выигрывает от этого, что то, чем он станет, будет того стоить. Но есть ли другой путь? Может быть, но не в этой жизни, не в этом мире.

Тишина хранит секреты, древние тайны, она не ищет их, не собирает, но защищает. Как самую ценную жемчужену, как лучший в мире бриллиант.

И она принимает Думата в свои объятия приветливо, словно они знакомы уже очень давно, а он просто не понимал этого. Это чувство крепнет с каждый новым стежком. Это не ограничение на самом деле, скорее обещание, предупреждение и напоминание. Ограничение глубоко внутри, где-то между сердцем и легкими, там, где душа метает искры.

Наверное, это даже немного преступление — голос Думата всегда завораживал, а песни и вовсе приводили в восторг. Равноценно ли это, правильно ли?

Сильные этого мира никогда не задаются такими вопросами.

И он отныне — Дракон Тишины, представляющий свою хозяйку, подругу, почти мать. Он покровительствует тем, кто знает, что настоящее знание не нуждается в распространении, а говорить о некоторых вещах вслух — считай обрести себя на верную смерть.

Думат не ищет и не интересуется секретами, как Разикаль. Но он готов спрятать их, как его госпожа, скрыть то, что навсегда должно было быть забыто.

Именно поэтому теперь никто не знает, как возвысились Древние Боги.

Потому что тишина не оставляет после себя ничего.


	32. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Душенька требует инцеста 👀  
> Ищите родственников и... ну, дальше сами знаете хд

Зазикаль прижимает его к стене и хрипло дышит в губы, кровь вытекает из только что разбитой Думатом губы, и старший скалится, пусть сейчас оказался и не в лучшем положении. Магия просится в руки, сладко шепчет о том, что он может выиграть этот бой так же быстро, как и движение молнии, но он продолжает стоять, смотреть брату прямо в глаза.

Эти отношения — что-то на грани помешательства, оступишься и тут же упадешь в черную бездну, или тебя сожрут языки пламени. Гораздо раньше, когда они все еще были людьми, Зазикаль был менее откровенным — с их положением требовалась осторожность, не говоря уже о том, что все они когда-то были неопытными подростками.

Сейчас Дракон Хаоса не видит смысла в церемониях, в самых укромных уголках, когда никто не посмеет их осудить.

Некому, честно говоря. Разве что семье, но они совершали и куда более ужасные вещи, чем это.

Поэтому Думат притягивает того еще ближе, целует почти неожиданно, с привкусом крови, и зарывается длинными пальцами в волосы. Нить привычно удалено из губ, она лишь символ, напоминание, далеко не обязательное. Он и так не может и не желает говорить, но разве это должно мешать? Зазикель давно научился определять все его мысли по лицу, по одному лишь движению бровей.

Раньше он мечтал, что Думат когда-нибудь споёт ему что-то романтическое, а потом он завалит его прямо на полу, и это почти катило на хороший конец.

Сейчас он мечтает лишь о том, чтобы тот перестал морозиться, как делал это последние несколько лет, будучи богом.

Даже забавно, какой реакции можно добиться от спокойного старшего брата, если прижать его к стене.

У Дракона Тишины много последователей, и он действительно пытается, и ему даже удается, быть хорошим богом. Таким, который внимает молитвам сирот, бедняков. Но именно сейчас его волнует только большая ладонь на своей заднице.


	33. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Надеваем платье, отныне вы - фрейлина Императрицы.

Корсет — изобретение садистов и извращенцев.

Думату отчаянно не хватает воздуха, и он двигается, ходит как можно больше, лишь бы сделать спасительный глоток. При этом — улыбается мило, участливо, таинственно, каждый получает такую, какую заслужил. Селина стоит у окна, смотрит задумчиво, а ее фрейлинам нужно развлекать гостей, чтобы те не заметили настроение хозяйки вечера.

У мужчины в это время откровенно сдают нервы и все, что должно быть вместо них. Это хорошее прикрытие, а защита Императрицы позволяла совсем неокрепшему телу набраться сил и способностей, да вот только гордость страдала знатно. Древний Бог, да в платье!…

Уртемиэль наверняка бы оценил, будь он тут, и скорее всего бы оскорбился, что он же «приносил брату так много красивых платьев, почему ты так ни одно и не надел?». Думат прямо слышал этот капризный тон, будто бы не Урт так много раз упирался в их нищету, невозможность купить то украшение, которое он хотел.

Привкус горечи во рту кажется абсолютно уместным, и мужчине старается не думать о том, что было когда-то.

Да и сейчас тоже, Мор закончился стремительно, так, что он даже не успел понять, где теперь душа младшего брата. Найти души столь могущественных существ в принципе оказывается слишком сложно, и Думат может лишь скрипеть зубами и продолжать поиски.

Ему хотя бы не нужно говорить тут, только слушать — немота в этом плане стала залогом того, что тайны он разглашать не будет, и Селину это, чего уж скрывать, полностью устраивало.

Дракон Тишины может честно сказать, что ему плевать на эти мелочные секреты с крыши Башни Круга, но не имеет возможности. В сравнении с тем, что знает он, это будто игра в песочнице.

С масками и режущими предметами, но все еще в песочнице, как ни посмотри.

Поэтому он приподнимает края ужасно мешающейся юбки, и делает реверанс, одновременно благодарит и проклинает это тело за черезчур смазливую внешность. Пока это стоит того, он готов хоть голым тут разгуливать. Хорошо, что Орлей такое бы точно не устроило.


	34. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какая фраза была бы выгравирована у Вас на клинке/посохе?

У него чуть искривлённый изгиб губ, и длинные, ловкие пальцы. Они вырезают руны на посохе, чертят их на земле, и все вокруг него полнится магией, утопает в ней. Думат знает многое, умеет писать на языках древних-древних, таких, которые будто бы могут зачаровывать саму магию, привлекать ее к себе.

Тогда еще никто не знал, как это работает на самом деле, понятия не имели, что притягивают к себе лириум, саму Тень, взывают к ее милости и покровительству.

Думат — знает даже слишком хорошо, каждый из тех, кто использовал эти слова, закончил плохо, но ему плевать. Его посох — почти что самодельные, не очень красивый, но невероятно сильный, сооружённый из всех попавших ему в руки магических камней — некоторые были даже созданы им самим, пусть и с огромным трудом. — и всем, что он посчитал сочитаемым и достаточно сильным.

Тот, наблюдавший за процессом, лишь удовлетворённо кивал — вот уж он-то мог создать что угодно, но старший препочёл сделать свое оружие самостоятельно, вкладывая собственную магию в каждый кусочек посоха. Хотя бы в этом его творение было лучше — после этого оно подходило лишь самому Думату.

И он не боялся сказать о том, что оно спасало его жизнь бесчисленное количество раз, позволяло проводить огненный дождь в считанные секунды, когда этого заклинание ещё не существовало в полной мере. Тогда все было таким — стихийным, неконтролируемым, часто маги могли сотворить что-то, что уже не имели возможности повторить, и многих это устраивало. Думат старался записывать, или хотя бы запоминать, один лишь только щит он довел до такого автоматизма, что и не подберёшся, даже и не подумаешь об этом. И младших гонял, не давая забыть верные комбинации, движения рук. Вбить в их голову для того, чтобы их никогда не застали врасплох. Чтобы все остались жить.

На древке посоха, прямо рядом с кроваво-красным колдовским камнем, четко выведено: «Семья превыше всего».


	35. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поделитесь ассоциациями для своего ЛИ.

Он пахнет совсем не привлекательно, сталью, магией, и самую чуточку палёной плотью. Но Думата более чем устраивает, он сам не лучше, и все же даже его запах, в основном крови, вдыхают с удовольствием.

У мужчины крепкие руки и ужасно переменчивое настроение, он кажется Дракону Тишины ураганом, самим олицетворением Хаоса на этой грешной земле. С резкими движениями и широкой ухмылкой на лице, вкупе со смехом.

Смех был чем-то отдельным, его Думат бы ни с чем не спутал. Громогласный, его можно было услышать издалека, и это было даже забавно, учитывая тот факт, что его веселье в секунду могло превратиться в ярость. Дикую, необузданную, сметающую всё на своем пути, и Древний Бог не может сказать, что не попадал под горячую руку. К счастью, все же, за счёт силы и старшинства, он мог осадить Дракона Хаоса, сжимая губы.

Он — это обжигающие поцелуи на всегда ледяной коже, это пряный привкус чужой магии, проникающей в самую суть. Это совершенно дикая спонтанность, когда стена — очень даже приемлемый вариант после всего, что было до.

Это когда Думат знает, что может вырваться и уйти, гордо задрав голову, потому что не смотря ни на что, он сильнее. Но остаётся, даёт зажать свои запястья над головой, и позволяет. Это ощущается странно — позволять абсолютно всё даже не смотря на то, что, казалось бы, это ужасно неправильно. Но после всех препятствий и испытаний это кажется такой мелочью, какая разница миру?

У него специфическое отношение к собственной жизни и вероятности смерти, и Думат слишком хорошо помнит, сколько раз он собственными руками зашивал брата, когда оба были истощены и магии отчаянно не хватало.

У Дракона Тишины есть много претензий к нему, большое количество мыслей о том, что не такими должны быть отношения. Но если кто-то другой рискнёт об этом сказать, то пощады не будет.


	36. Думат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Пикником на обочине с:

«Древние Боги».

Именно такое прозвище намертво прицепилось к детям, рождённым на Зоне, и не подвергшихся ужасным мутациям. Последствия, преследовавшие каждого, кто побывал на Зоне: детей сталкеров, их самих, учёных и их охранников. Неосторожных граждан в этой категории не было — власти давно дежурили по периметру, вскоре построив вокруг Зоны и стену, отделяющую обычных людей от того непонятного, что творилось там.

Это было сделано скорее для самих жителей, потому что Зона, на самом деле, очень скромная и осторожная — за пределы ничего не выходит, кроме разве что того, что выносят сами люди, жадные до артефактов. На ее просторах не нужен пистолет или средства защиты, нет, она не будет нападать на тебя как хищник, не будет гнаться за тобой вне своих границ. Нет, с ней просто нужно знать, как обращаться, как пройти мимо «ведьминого студеня» так, чтобы не зацепило, не проглотило, в нём тебе даже динамит не поможет, ей плевать на человеческие орудия.

Никто уже, на самом деле, не помнит, почему именно Боги, и почему Древние. Казалось бы, Зона ведь не настолько долго тут, и никакого отношения к религии не имеет, но так называли, и скорее всего будут называть ещё очень долго. Невозможно сказать, что она никак не отразилась на них, особенно морально, но ничего необычного или смертельного не было в их телах. Старшего, Думата, прозвали Драконом Тишины. Молчание — слишком нужное умение на Зоне, даже если сперва кажется бесполезным. А он был немым, но сперва ведь и не подумаешь, где родился, кто был его отец, нет лишних волос или глаз, рук, совершенно ясный взгляд и до чёртиков острый ум.

Странным было бы предположить, что он может стать кем-то кроме сталкера. Конечно, после он стал уважаемым на военной базе, проводил какие-то эксперименты, но все-то знали, откуда у молодого учёного навыки пребывания на Зона и способы достать для себя «пустышки». Не смотря на всё мнение властей, есть что-то более правильное в сталкерах, нежели в солдатах. Те ведь знают, что есть вещи, которые с Зоны лучше не выносить, знают, какого места лучше избежать. Как и того, что извечные грузовики у гаража, нестареющие, новёхонькие, совсем не прощают тех, кто рискует проходить между ними.

Зона вообще не любит узких проходов, вот, как считает Думат, закуривая. И между горбами лучше не шляться, даже если обход получиться в два раза дольше. Это ничего, это нормально, там нельзя спешить, ты можешь лежать лицом в грязи хоть сутки, и вряд ли тебя что-то тронет, но задерживаться тоже не стоит.

Мужчина слышал столько баек, что уже может карту Зоны нарисовать с обозначением того, где и кто умер, и соответственно идти туда было не очень хорошей идеей. Но вряд ли его мнением и в самом деле кто-то интересовался.

Остальные Древние Боги — их осталось только семь, на самом деле. Даже не смотря на странные суеверия про детей Зоны, все равно не всём была дарована ее благосклонность, а испытывать терпение такой дамы уж точно не стоит. — работают кто где. Кто всё ещё сталкер, вечный, настоящий охотник, кто в бизнесе, кто решил осесть и вести «правильную» жизнь.

В этом городе такой не добиться, вот, что думает Дракон Тишины.

Но опять-таки, кого волнует его мнение?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
